Home
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Kagome's mother just died and her and Souta have to go through foster care. A family with an abusive father adopts them and Kagome decides to run away. What happens when a boy they are trying to rob offers them a home? One catch, he's a hanyou...
1. We'll Make It

**Chapter 1: We'll Make It (REVISED!)**

Kagome grinned as she ran up the shrine steps. "Mom! Mom!" she called out. She ran up into the house and looked around. It was late in the evening and her mother should have been home.

"Mom! I graduated today! Why weren't you at the ceremony?!" Kagome said smiling. She was a sixteen-year-old girl who had just graduated high school. She was very smart and skipped two grades because of how bright she was.

"Mom?! Souta?! Where are you guys?" Kagome asked looking all over the house for them. She stopped in the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

'_Mom got sick so we went to the doctor. Please come by when you read this. Souta.'_

Kagome ran out of the house and down the street. Her mother had been suffering from an incurable disease and she had been getting sick a lot lately. All of them turned out to be false alarms, but it still worried Kagome. She got on the subway and found a spot to stand. She waited for the subway to stop before getting off.

The crowds of people on the streets were ridiculous. It was rush hour and Kagome was having a hard time getting through them.

"This is just not my day," she whispered to herself as the crowd was tossing her around. Suddenly she was pushed out into the street and a car was coming toward her. She just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. Was this how it was going to end?

She felt herself get pulled back on to the sidewalk. Her face hit a hard chest and the car honked as it passed by her. She stood there against that person, shaking. She couldn't believe her luck. She looked up at the stranger who saved her and she couldn't help but stare at the handsome boy who was looking down at her.

"Learn to be more careful, you idiot," the boy said. Kagome's face dropped and she backed away from him.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! I was pushed out into the street by these people who care about nothing but themselves," Kagome yelled.

"Well since I saved you that must mean that I care. Not everyone is heartless," the boy said.

That caused Kagome to blush. Here stood a stranger telling her that he cared about her, how could she not blush? Kagome just shook her head and ran away.

How embarrassing was that? She couldn't believe that just happened to her. She just kept running. She ran into the hospital and then stopped at the front counter. When she got the information she went to find her little brother.

She went to the elevator and went to the third floor. She got out and found her brother crying in a chair. She went over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong Souta?" she asked.

"Oh sis! She's gone! She died this morning," Souta cried and hugged his sister. Kagome's mind went numb at hearing those two words. Was their mother really gone? She couldn't believe it.

"What's going to happen to us?" Souta asked.

"I don't know Souta. Let's just get out of here," Kagome said and grabbed Souta's hand. They walked home together. It was the longest walk they ever took.

When they got home they saw a couple men standing in front of the shrine, talking.

"Excuse me. Who are you people?" Kagome asked.

"We are with the social services. We heard your mother died this morning and we need to discuss your mother's death," one man said.

"Souta, go inside," Kagome ordered getting angry.

Souta ran into the house, not wanting to know what those men wanted.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"We are aware that your mother has died this morning and we are truly sorry for that. We are also aware that your mother was an only child and she has not written a will either. Is there any relatives that you know of in this area?" one man asked.

"Not that I know of, all the relatives I knew died when I was younger," Kagome said.

"Since we don't know what your mother wants we are going to take you to foster care for adoption," the other man said.

"Okay, can you come back in a few days so we can get our things together?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," the first man said and they both left.

Kagome went into the house and Souta hugged her around the waist.

"What did they want sis?" Souta asked.

"Don't worry about it Souta. Let's just get as much money as we can get together for now," Kagome said.

"I have a lot of money saved up!" Souta said and ran up to his room. He can back down with about $500 in yen.

"That is a lot of money, but you need to keep it with you at all times okay? Just keep everything valuable with you," Kagome said.

"Okay. What's going to happen?" Souta asked.

"Those men want to take us to a foster home so you have to keep as much money with you as possible. Make sure that you don't give it to anyone and no one takes it from you," Kagome said.

"Okay," Souta said.

Kagome watched as cars pulled up to the shrine. They were here to take them away. A lady got out of the first car and the same two men from before got out of the second one. Kagome went out to the front porch and met them outside.

"Are you ready to come with us?" one man asked.

"What's going to happen to my mom? Aren't we going to have a memorial service or something?," Kagome asked.

"She was signed up for an organ donor so the hospital kept her body. If you want you can have on without her body," the other man said.

"I guess I'll just go with you as long as me and my brother are always together. I'm won't get adopted if he isn't coming with me," Kagome stated.

"We can arrange that. Now get your brother and come with me," the lady said.

Kagome went inside and got the papers they needed then went to get Souta. She walked outside again and gave the men the papers before following the lady to her car.

"Are we going to get adopted by a nice family?" Souta asked Kagome.

"Of course, I'm sure they'll make us feel right at home," Kagome smiled.

"I'm Mina, your social worker. Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the foster home and that's where you'll stay until someone decides to adopt you," the lady said.

"Is it true that when I turn eighteen I can leave if I choose to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that's true, but most kids end up staying," Mina said.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Souta asked.

"Of course not! I'll be with you forever," Kagome smiled and put her arm around his shoulders.

Kagome and Souta got settled into their new room. It wasn't very exciting. It was a plain grey room and two twin beds. That's it nothing else. It didn't really matter since Kagome and Souta had nothing in their pockets, but money.

They had gone through the whole procedure of becoming a foster child and it took nearly four hours. This was just depressing. They had gone from living in a shrine to one room.

A rat ran out from under the bed and Kagome screamed and jumped up on to the bed.

Souta laughed at his sister and said, "It's just a little rat Kagome. It won't bother you if you don't bother it."

"Ew ew ew!!!! I can't believe this is happening to us!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll protect you!" Souta said and chased the rat out of the room.

"Oh thank you Souta! You're my hero!" she smiled and hugged her little brother.

"Just doing a day's work sis!" Souta said making his voice deeper and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm glad you're still with me Souta," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I miss mom, but I'm happy to still have you sis," Souta said.

"I'll always be here Souta. I want you to remember that. We'll make it, I promise," Kagome smiled.

**A/N: Yay! This idea sorta just popped into my head so I thought it would be a nice little break from "Forever in Love", but don't worry I will finish the other one for all of you who are wondering. I just think a little break from a story can help cuz then new ideas pop into your head and stuff! So yeah! Enjoy this new story that I decided to write! Thanks!**


	2. New Family

**A/N: OKAY! I revised the first chapter in case you didn't know. I hope it's easier to understand this time and I would like to say thanks for the suggestions. I know that everything was hard to understand and I'm sorry for that! I hope that it's less confusing now! Please let me know if anything else is confusing and if I can I will revise the chapter or I will answer it in an author's note. Don't be scared to tell me! Thank you Head Meet Desk! For telling me that it didn't make sense! **

**Chapter 2: New Family**

They had been there one month. In the first week Kagome started hating the place, but now she despised it. A couple times a week a couple would come by and the owner of the building would show them all the children.

It reminded Kagome of an auction. Every time the couples would get to Kagome and Souta's room the owner would always say how smart she was or how athletic he was.

Kagome wondered if this was how the slaves felt when they were auctioned off.

One day a family came. Nameo was the mother, Kenji was the father, and Seiji was the only son they had. They became particularly interested in Kagome when they had seen all the children. The only problem was that Kagome was a two package deal. If Kagome went, then Souta would go too.

"We were really only looking for one child, but Kenji seems attached to her," Nameo smiled.

"Come on dear, we can handle two. We raised Seiji just fine didn't we?" Kenji asked.

"Okay we'll adopt them both," Nameo said.

"Okay, if you'd just come with me I'll give you all the paperwork you need to fill out," the owner said.

The family looked nice enough. Kenji looked like he was a good family man and Nameo seemed like a nice housewife. Seiji looked smart and athletic at the same time. Seiji had stayed behind to talk to Kagome and Souta.

"Are they really going to adopt us?" Kagome asked Seiji.

"Looks like it. My father seems to like you and he's a man that believes that first impressions are everything," Seiji said.

"See Souta, I told you everything would be okay!" Kagome smiled and hugged her little brother.

"I'm so glad! I'm really starting to hate this place," Souta said.

"So how did you two wind up in here?" Seiji asked.

"Our mother died a month ago and the IRS repossessed our home, so here we are," Kagome said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. You guys are lucky you've only been here a month though. Some of the kids have been here for years and are desperate to get out," Seiji said.

"I can see why. A month is long enough for us," Souta said.

"Let's go see if my parents are done," Seiji said.

"Alright, let's go," Kagome smiled.

"You're going to love our home. It's a little small, but it'll be better than that foster home," Nameo smiled.

"Thank you for adopting us ma'am," Kagome said.

"It was our pleasure. We only wish that we can give every orphan a home," Nameo said.

Kagome flinched slightly at the word and Seiji noticed.

"Mom! Don't call them orphans! They had a family too," Seiji said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Nameo said.

Kagome looked up to see Kenji staring at her in the rearview mirror. She got a bad feeling from his gaze and looked away. Why was he looking at her like that? Something was up and Kagome didn't like it one bit.

Finally they pulled up to a house and Kenji put it in park on the side of the street. Everyone got out of the car and started to make their way to the entrance.

"What do you two think?" Nameo asked.

"It's a lovely home, ma'am," Kagome smiled.

"Please call me Nameo. Maybe one day you can call me mom," Nameo said and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"One day," Kagome repeated, trying to get Nameo off of her. Why was Kagome getting all of the attention? Souta and Seiji were there too, but they were being ignored.

"Come, we have a room set up for you. We didn't know that we would adopt two kids, but I'm sure Souta won't mind sleeping on the couch for a while," Kenji said.

"We can share a room. We used to share a bed when we were little," Kagome stated.

"But he's a boy and you're a girl. Aren't you scared of changing in front of him?" Nameo asked.

"He's my little brother and I can just change in the bathroom or something," Kagome said.

"Nonsense! You will have your own room," Kenji said pushing Kagome into the house. For some reason this place didn't feel like home at all.

Souta and Kagome sat on the sidewalk in front of the house after getting settled in. Kagome needed some air since she felt smuggled and decided she wanted Souta with her.

"I don't like this place," Souta whispered.

"Me neither, but be grateful that they took us in. It's better than the other place," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but the atmosphere is weird. It's like they are being too nice and especially to you. It's like you're the only person they see," Souta said.

"Yeah, I know, it's really starting to creep me out. I don't get why they like me so much," Kagome said.

"I want mom back," Souta mumbled.

"I do too Souta. I do too," Kagome said and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here Kagome?! Outside is for boys! Girls stay inside," Nameo called from the house.

"Come on, let's go inside squirt," Kagome smiled and ruffled Souta's hair before standing and heading toward the house.

"Hey!" Souta shouted and ran after his sister. "I'm not a squirt! One day I'm gonna be bigger than you!"

"Keep dreaming little man," Kagome teased as they entered the house.

"Come Kagome, I'll take you shopping," Nameo smiled.

"Can Souta come too? He really needs some new clothes too," Kagome said.

"Of course not! When girls go shopping no guys are allowed," Nameo said.

"Well, I don't really feel up to it. I think I want to go take a nap," Kagome said.

"Okay dear, we'll go later," Nameo smiled.

"Come on Souta," Kagome whispered and they went up to her room. They got up to the room and Kagome locked the door behind them.

"I don't like this. Why do girls and boys have to always be separated?" Souta asked.

"I don't know. We'll go shopping tomorrow together," Kagome smiled.

"Okay, let's do it," Souta smiled.

"I'm going to take a nap. Do you want to too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Souta said.

Kagome crawled into bed and left room for Souta to lay down beside her. Kagome pulled Souta close to her and fell asleep. They were going to have a tough time adjusting to this place.

Souta looked up at his older sister and smiled. She was all he had now. He had to protect her with all his being or she would get hurt. He didn't know what this family was scheming, but he would protect Kagome.

"Do we really have to do this to her?" Seiji asked his parents.

"You know that we are broke and we need the money," Nameo said.

"We need a young and attractive girl to do this," Kenji said.

"But she just lost her mom. She won't ever go for it," Seiji said.

"That's where her little brother comes in. We just threaten to hurt her brother if she doesn't cooperate," Kenji smirked.

"We already have costumers lined up for her," Nameo said.

"This isn't right. Why can't you just find a job like every normal person?" Seiji asked.

"Your father has worked all of his life and he is tired of it," Nameo stated.

"Then you go get a job!" Seiji said.

"Ladies do not work," Nameo said sticking her nose in the air.

"But Kagome is a lady," Seiji said.

"That girl is an orphan. She's nothing, but a lost little girl who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't a virgin still," Nameo said.

"Do what you like, but don't get me involved," Seiji said and left.

"That little whore is going to make us a lot of money," Kenji smirked.


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3: Broken**

Kagome sat in a chair as Nameo picked out all these outfits for her. Kagome didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Souta, having fun. Nameo always wanted Kagome to stay away from the boys or stay out of the sun.

"Don't you think these clothes are a little revealing?" Kagome asked looking at the halter top that was in her lap.

"Nonsense dear, a pretty little thing like you should how off your young body," Nameo smiled.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this," Kagome stated.

"Don't you want to grab some boy's attention?" Nameo asked.

"Not at a time like this. My mother just died and the last thing I need is a boyfriend," Kagome said.

"Still it's never too soon to start becoming a woman," Nameo said.

"I know I'm not a woman. I haven't even had my first kiss yet," Kagome said.

"Really?" Nameo asked shocked.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Kagome asked.

"Well you're almost 17. I just find that surprising," Nameo said.

"I don't plan on giving it to anyone, but my first love," Kagome said. An image of the boy who saved her a while ago popped into her head. Why did she think of him? Maybe it was because he looked like the perfect guy? He was handsome and he had charm, but she didn't even know him. Kagome shook the image out of her head and sighed.

"Well that's sweet," Nameo said, not really caring.

Kagome just watched and followed Nameo around the stores. She felt something bad was going to happen soon and she didn't want to know what it was.

"So, is that her?" a man asked Nameo.

"Yeah, she's still a virgin too," Nameo said.

"How much?" the man asked.

"For a virgin? I'd say around 1,000 U.S. dollars," Nameo smiled.

"You're sure she's never been touched?" the man asked.

"Well, if things go well, after tonight she won't be. We have men waiting for her, but you seem like a reasonable man," Nameo said.

"Okay, I want her first," the man said.

"Great, come to this address at 10 o'clock tonight," Nameo smirked handing the man a piece of paper before leaving.

She went over to where Kagome was sitting and said, "Sorry I took so long. Lady problems."

"It's no problem, but can we head home? I'm starting to get tired and I want to see Souta," Kagome said.

"Of course, let's go!" Nameo said and they made their way to the car. Nameo stuck some of the bags in the back seat and Kagome put hers at her feet.

Kagome noticed a box that she didn't know she bought in her bag and moved the bag to see what it was. A box of condoms. Why would there be a box of condoms in her bag? This just doesn't make any sense. She looked over at Nameo, but then decided it would be best not to ask. Whatever it was she didn't want to know.

Nameo drove to her house and parked in front of it. They walked into house and Kagome found Souta playing video games with Seiji.

"Hey there Souta," Kagome said.

"Hi sis! How did shopping go?" Souta asked.

"It was alright. Nameo bought a lot of stuff," Kagome said.

"Yeah my mom loves to shop," Seiji said.

Kenji entered the room and said, "I need to talk to you Kagome."

"Okay," Kagome said and followed Kenji down to the basement.

"I never knew you had a basement," Kagome said looking around at the huge room. In the middle of the room was a large round bed with red sheets and pillows all over it.

"I'm here to talk to you about working. I want you to make some easy money for me," Kenji stated.

"Okay, what do I need to do? Walk a dog?" Kagome asked.

"You're going to sleep with men," Kenji said.

Kagome burst out laughing, thinking he was joking, but then noticed his serious expression. "You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Why would I joke about that?" Kenji asked.

"Why would you want me to become a whore?" Kagome asked.

"I need the money and the child support for you isn't enough for us," Kenji said.

"I'm only 16. That's illegal, you know?" Kagome said.

"That's why no one is going to find out. You aren't going to tell anyone dear," Kenji said.

"How are you going to keep me from talking? I'm only 16 and that means the men I sleep with would be raping me," Kagome said.

"Well I would hate to see anything happen to your dear brother Souta," Kenji smirked.

"You wouldn't," Kagome dared.

"Oh I would. I have nothing to lose by this," Kenji said.

"You have everything to lose! You could go to jail if someone finds out!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No one is going to find out dear. Now get dressed. Your first costumer will be here in ten minutes," Kenji said.

"If you think I'll sleep with some pervert for money, you're wrong!" Kagome said.

"Souta is about to have a rude awakening then," Kenji said and went back upstairs. Kagome followed him and Kenji went up to Seiji's room. He went in and grabbed Souta by the wrist.

"Wait! No! I'll do it!" Kagome said.

"What's going on?" Souta asked getting frightened.

"That's a good girl, now go get dressed," Kenji smirked.

Kagome felt relieved and scared all at the same time. How could this be happening? What kind of sick people were they? How could they do this to an orphaned 16-year-old girl?

Kagome went over to her room and changed into an outfit that Nameo picked out for her. It was the least most revealing thing in the whole bag. She couldn't believe this was going to happen.

"Please let all of this be a bad dream," Kagome said and looked at herself in the mirror.

Tears sprang into her eyes when she heard the doorbell rang. Kenji entered her room and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down to the basement and threw her on the bed.

"Don't screw this up," Kenji snapped and left the basement.

Kagome felt horrible and terrified. She didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man, except from what her friends told her. She let out a sob when she heard the basement door open, then close. Footsteps were heard as the man walked down the stairs. Kagome got up and tried to find a place to hide.

"So you are the virgin?" the man asked.

Kagome stayed quiet and watched the man draw closer to her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" the man asked. Kagome felt fear rush through her. She kept her guard up as the man reached out for her.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment," the man smirked and put a hand to the back of her head. He pulled her head forward and pushed his lips to hers.

Kagome was sickened and she struggled against his hold. She broke free and the man laughed.

"Like it rough do you? Two can play that way," he said and pulled her back into a bruising kiss.

Kagome struggled even more trying to get away from the man. She bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood and he cried out in pain.

"Bitch!" he yelled and slapped her across the face. Kagome fell back on to the bed, her vision leaving her for a minute. She rubbed her cheek trying to dull the pain coursing through her head.

"Do you want to try that again, whore?" the man asked.

Kagome whimpered in pain and tried to crawl away from him.

"Oh no you don't," he smirked and pulled her back down. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down over her head.

"Please stop. I don't want this!" Kagome cried.

"A little role playing, huh? I like that," he said and began to undress her.

"I'm not playing! I really don't want to do this!" she yelled.

He tied up her hands and began to undress himself. He looked down at her naked body for a minute before mounting her.

Kagome struggled against the ties as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and willed everything to go away.

She could feel him separate her legs and she tried to clamp her legs together again. He held them apart and said, "It's time to lose your virginity sweetheart."

Kagome felt him at her entrance and shut her eyes tighter. "Please stop!" Kagome cried.

He entered her, breaking her virgin barrier and Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Something snapped inside of her as she watched the man move above her. She knew that she would never be the same after this.

Even if she wanted she would never be able to forget this.


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4: Leaving**

Kagome felt dirty. Completely tainted. She stood in the shower scrubbing at her skin. Why doesn't she feel clean? Her skin was red and raw from the entire rubbing she did.

She dropped the soap and let out a sob. She wrapped her arms around herself fell to her knees. Why was this happening to her? Was her luck that bad? Did she do something horrible in a past life and now she was getting punished for it?

She leaned against the side of the tub and cried. The shower water was hitting her face blending in with her tears.

"Kagome! What are you doing in there?! You've been in there for three hours!" Nameo called from the other side of the door.

Kagome flinched and turned off the shower. She sat there for a couple minutes trying to put herself back together again. She had to be strong for Souta. She would be strong for him until they were able to get away from these horrible people.

She stood up and grabbed a clean towel. She wiped off the foggy mirror to see herself. All she saw was that man smirking back at her. She looked away and began to dry herself off. She put on her clothes and left the bathroom.

"Are you a fish because you seemed to be soaking up all the hot water," Nameo commented.

Kagome just ignored her and went to her room. Souta sat on her bed with a worried expression on his face. He saw Kagome enter the room and he ran to hug her.

"Are you alright sis? I heard a scream and I thought it was you," Souta said.

"I'm fine Souta. Don't worry about me okay? Just don't let Kenji or Nameo get to you. They aren't good people," Kagome said.

Seiji entered the room and saw how Kagome visibly flinched at the sight of him. Seiji was about a year younger than Kagome and felt really bad for what his parents did to her.

"Listen Kagome. I'm really sorry about everything. I tried to get them to stop but they are desperate for money," Seiji said.

"It's alright. It was my choice," Kagome said.

"No it wasn't! It was either do that or Souta would get hurt! That's not a choice!" Seiji said.

"What's done is done! We can't change time and even if I could I wouldn't change it. My brother's life is more important than mine," Kagome said.

"Let me help you," Seiji said.

"What can you do to help?" Kagome asked.

"You are going to have another costumer in two days. I can help you escape. I have a plan," Seiji said.

"What's going on sis? What did you do to protect me?" Souta asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I want to hear this plan," Kagome said.

"Well I know where my parents keep all there money that they got from that man. I can get it for you and then you two can run away, but it's going to have to be when your next costumer comes over," Seiji explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kagome asked.

"I trust him sis. He's always looked out for me since we got here," Souta stated.

Kagome looked down at her little brother and smiled. "Tell me the plan," she said to Seiji.

"Okay well first you gotta…" Seiji began to tell Kagome the plan for her and her brother's escape.

The next morning Kagome got up and pretended to be in a better mood. She ran down stairs and smiled at her foster parents.

"Good morning! _Mom, Dad,_" she smiled sweetly grabbing an apple to start off the day.

"Good morning Kagome!" Nameo smiled back.

"Last night that man had nothing, but good things to say about you. I'm glad you're so happy this morning, my little money maker," Kenji said.

"Well I am a curious teenage girl!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Well tonight you have another costumer!" Nameo said.

"I thought I was going to have it tomorrow night," Kagome said.

"Change of plans, I'm afraid. But now we get the money sooner," Kenji said.

Seiji entered the room after hearing everything. "So we'll do it tonight then Kagome?" Seiji asked.

Kagome knew what he was talking about and nodded.

"Do what honey?" Nameo asked.

"Kagome is going to help me in math. I'm having a little trouble with my homework lately," Seiji said.

"Make sure to be done by ten tonight, okay Kagome?" Kenji asked.

"Of course _Dad_. I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Kagome smiled.

"You're our little angel!" Nameo squealed and hugged Kagome's head.

"You have no idea," Kagome whispered.

"Hey Kagome! Can I go to the park?" Souta asked.

"Sure Souta, what to come Seiji?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Seiji smiled and the three kids left.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Kagome whispered.

"Yup, you distract the sales clerk while we sneak out with a box of the strongest sleeping pills," Souta said.

"Now Souta I want you to know that stealing is bad and this better be the only time you steal something from anywhere," Kagome said.

"Okay sis!" Souta smiled.

"Let's do this!" Seiji said and they walked into the convenient store. Kagome thanked her luck that a teenage boy was working at the register.

She walked over to him and asked, "Hi there, how are you?"

The boy looked up from his magazine and almost choked. A beautiful girl was talking to him! He was always the nerd in school, but not anymore! "I'm good," he whispered still slightly shocked.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked bending over the counter to show some cleavage.

"I…I…I'm Y…Yuki," the boy stuttered staring at her breasts.

"That's a cute name Yuki. You're kinda cute yourself," Kagome smirked sensually at the boy. In the corner of her eye she saw Seiji and Souta head for the door. The sirens by the door went off and the boy was about to look, but Kagome pulled him into a lip lock. Souta stopped dead at seeing his older sister kiss a boy. She waved at him to move and Seiji pulled Souta out of the store.

Kagome pulled away from the boy and smiled, "Thanks Yuki. See you later."

Kagome walked out of the store and ran to where Souta and Seiji stood. "Did you get it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Seiji said. Kagome smiled and then noticed the scowl on Souta's face.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked.

"You kissed that guy," Souta said.

"I had to or you would've been caught. Now let's go to the park," Kagome smiled.

"But that was gross!" Souta said.

"Well one day you'll be doing that with your girlfriend," Kagome said and ruffled his hair.

"Listen to her, its true," Seiji said.

"You mean you kissed someone too?" Souta asked.

"Of course! I'm 15," Seiji said.

"Just give it a couple of years Souta," Kagome laughed.

"You guys are gross!" Souta said.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Nameo asked Kagome.

"Why not? You picked it out for me," Kagome stated.

"True, I guess the guy will like it," Nameo said.

"Would you two like a drink?" Kagome asked her foster parents.

"Sure! Why thank you dear!" Nameo said.

"I'd like one too," Kenji said.

Kagome stood and went to the kitchen. She got two drinks out and then pulled out the box of sleeping pills from her sleeves. She popped out two and put the powder in the drinks. She stirred them a little before she took they for her foster parents.

"There you go," Kagome smiled as they took big drinks of the juice. The doorbell rang and her costumer was here.

"I'll get that!" Kagome smiled as Nameo's head hit the table, followed by Kenji's.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" she asked to the knocked out forms. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi! We are temporarily out of business at the moment. Come back tomorrow," Kagome smiled sweetly than slammed the door in the guy's face.

Kagome ran upstairs and changed into a more comfortable outfit. She went up to Souta's room and said, "Let's go."

Souta grabbed all his stuff and Seiji lead them to the back door. "Be careful out there," Seiji said.

"Thank you Seiji. I'm sure you would've been a great brother if things didn't turn out this way," Kagome smiled and hugged Seiji.

"Thanks, now go before it's too late," Seiji said.

And without looking back Kagome and Souta ran out into the night, hoping to find some other kind people out there.


	5. A New Face

**Chapter 5: A New Face**

Kagome and Souta had been on the streets for a couple of weeks now. They had enough money to stay in a motel until now so now they were on the streets. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen. Where were they supposed to stay? How were they going to get food?

They sat in the park watching the sunset. "What's going to happen to us sis?" Souta asked.

"I don't know Souta, we don't have any more money to stay in that motel anymore and we only have enough money for a couple more meals," Kagome confessed.

"So where are we going to sleep tonight?" Souta asked.

"How about we camp out under this tree? It's the perfect hideout from the police when they patrol the park at night and we should be able to stay here a couple of days," Kagome said.

"Sounds like fun!" Souta smiled.

Kagome had been looking real hard to find a job anywhere and even if the paycheck didn't come for a few weeks they could get by until then, but no jobs were open anywhere. Why was this happening to them? Bad luck seemed to be following her everywhere she went!

Kagome laid back and put her arm around Souta. "Get some sleep little bro," she smiled as Souta lay his head on her stomach.

It was going to be a long night. The park went completely dark and all Kagome could see was horrible memories of that night. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't forget it. She wanted to forget it so she could be strong for Souta, but in the dark she just couldn't.

It seemed in the dark she could see the whole thing get played through her mind over and over again. She hardly ever slept because of these horrible memories. She felt tears fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I love you, Mom. Please watch over Souta," she whispered and closed her eyes to get a little bit of sleep if any.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the birds chirping and the sun in her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Souta was nowhere to be found. Kagome panicked and stood up.

"Souta! Where are you?" she called out getting worried.

"What's up sis? That nice ice cream man gave me some ice cream cones for free!" Souta said from behind Kagome.

She sighed in relief and hugged her little brother.

"I was only gone for a minute not a year!" Souta exclaimed.

"Why did he give you free ice cream?" Kagome asked.

"I told him I had no money and you were sick so you needed a little pick-me-up. I asked if he could give me one, but he gave me two," Souta smiled.

"Thank you Souta," Kagome smiled back and took the second ice cream cone.

"What are little brothers for?" Souta asked.

A group of teenagers in uniforms walked by staring at Kagome and her brother curiously. Kagome felt like she was an outcast, as if she were an alien to this place or something. She didn't like this feeling one bit. She glared at the teenagers that walked by and they grew scared and ran away.

She was a horrible person. She couldn't even take care of her little brother, much less herself. She didn't know what she could do.

"Souta, I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything," Souta said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome! We can find a shelter somewhere and stay there for a while," Souta said.

"Okay, after we finish these cones we'll go look for some shelters," Kagome smiled.

Five shelters… They had been to five shelters and they were all supposedly full. How could they be full? How many homeless people were out there?

Kagome looked down in there hand. Only change. They had no more money for anything. Where did all their money go?

They were back at the park sitting on a bench. Kagome watched all the people walk by. They were all happy…

One person caught her eye and she stood up. "Stay here, Souta. I'll be right back," she said and walked in the direction of the person.

He looked rich. Nice brand name clothes, expensive phone, Rolex watch. If Kagome could bump into him she could try to pick his pocket.

He was on his cell phone and he was walking toward Kagome. Her heart started to pound at the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was extremely nervous. Finally he was right next to her. She bumped his shoulder with hers and picked his wallet out of his back pocket.

She just kept walking until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the boy who had saved her all those weeks ago.

"You," the boy said shocked.

Kagome turned and ran. How stupid was she?

"Wait!" the boy called and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted.

"I kind of need my wallet back," the boy said.

Kagome blushed and sighed. She was caught so no use in fighting it. "Please don't turn me in. I have to take care of my little brother," Kagome said.

"Why were to trying to steal in the first place? Do you need money that badly?" the boy asked.

"Why do you care? Just let me go, I need to find my little brother," Kagome said.

"Tell me why first," the boy ordered.

"We're homeless okay? The day you saved me was the day my mother died and we got put up for adoption. They did something horrible, so I ran away with my little brother," Kagome explained vaguely.

"What did they do to you?" the boy asked.

"That's none of your business, so let me go!" Kagome yelled.

The boy let her go and watched her walk away. He decided to follow her and saw her walk up to what her assumed was her little brother.

"Don't follow me!" Kagome called back to him.

"I want to help you," he answered.

Kagome turned to look at the boy curiously. Did he really want to help? Was he just going to use her like Kenji and Nameo did?

"Why would you want to help us?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know you just seem different from the first time I saw you. There's something missing from your eyes," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Before, when we met, you had a glint in your eyes, but now I don't see it," he stated.

"That's no reason to help me," she said.

"Just stay with me for a week and if you don't like it then I'll give you some money so you can start your life over again and you can leave," he said.

"Come on sis, let's go with him. We'll get to sleep in a bed for a week," Souta said.

"Fine, we'll go with you," Kagome said giving in.

"Great! I'm Inuyasha," he smiled.

"I'm Kagome and this is Souta," Kagome introduced.

"This is it! Home sweet home," Inuyasha smiled as he opened the front door to a gigantic house.

"How did you get all this money?" Kagome asked.

"Inheritance. And my brother is a huge businessman. He lives here to," Inuyasha said.

"Will we get to meet him?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! I have to use the restroom," Souta whispered to his sister.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Inuyasha directed.

Souta ran to the restroom and slammed the door shut. Kagome flinched at the noise getting reminded of the basement. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Would you like to have a drink or food or anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"A drink would be nice at the moment. Can I have water?" Kagome asked.

"Sure just follow me," he smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her to the kitchen. He got her a glass of water and Kagome chugged it down.

Inuyasha sat down and watched her carefully. _'Sesshomaru is going to kill me for bringing a human in here,'_ Inuyasha thought as he ran a hand through is black hair.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, why would anything be wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, you just seem worried about something," Kagome said.

"Actually I'm worried about my brother," Inuyasha sighed.

"What's there to be worried about? He's your brother," Kagome said.

"We don't have the same kind of relationship as you and Souta. If he had a choice he would've kicked me out the day my mother died," Inuyasha said.

"That's horrible! Why would he do that?" Kagome asked.

"He hates me for what I am," Inuyasha said.

"For what you are?" Kagome repeated confused.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze after realizing what he just said. "Just forget what I said. I'll show you your room," he smiled.

"Okay," Kagome said shrugging it off.

What she didn't know was that they were about to be thrown into a world she never knew existed…

**A/N: Sounds like everyone likes it so far! I'm really glad and I'm doing my best to update everyday for you guys! Now that I finished my other story I can concentrate on this one. I think it might turn out to be pretty good! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya guys! **


	6. Sesshomaru

**Chapter 6: Sesshomaru and Some Fun in the Kitchen!**

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. She kept on having that dream. The night of when she had been raped kept playing in her mind. She got out of bed and fanned herself off. She walked out of the room and found her way to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and drank it down.

Why did this memory keep haunting her? There was nothing she could do about it now, but it still plagued her mind.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" a cold voice rang out from behind Kagome. She turned around, but all she could see was black.

'_Great! The one time I leave the lights off!' _Kagome yelled in her head.

"Umm…Inuyasha brought me here," Kagome said quietly.

The voice became a tall black figure and a clawed hand reached out for her throat. "Why did Inuyasha bring you here?" he asked.

"I guess he felt sorry for me," she replied in a small voice.

A growl could be heard and Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as the claws ran over her throat, lightly.

"Don't move Kagome," came Inuyasha's voice.

The lights came on and gold eyes bore into Kagome's. She was frozen stiff. Her eyes were locked on the snarl that the man before her held. Pearly white fangs were visible. What was he?

"Listen to me carefully Kagome. Bare your throat to him," Inuyasha ordered.

"What, why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome lift her head and exposed her throat to the man in front of her. He leaned down and put his nose to her neck. Kagome was trembling as he did this. After sniffing her, he growled then turned to Inuyasha.

"Why did you bring this whore into my home?" the man growled.

Kagome flinched at what he called her.

"She won't bother you Sesshomaru. She'll stay out of your way," Inuyasha said.

Kagome grew angry at the fact that he called her a whore and yelled, "Whom are you calling a whore?!"

"You dare raise your voice at me?"

Inuyasha ran in front of Kagome and said, "Leave her alone."

"Back down little brother. This human needs to be taught a lesson."

"She doesn't know the rules. Let me teach her before you do anything to her," Inuyasha said.

"Keep her out of my sight," Sesshomaru ordered and left.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and then turned to Kagome. "What were you thinking? You can't just yell at him like that!" Inuyasha said.

"Well he shouldn't have called me a whore," Kagome replied.

"He could've killed in seconds. Just don't ever do that again," Inuyasha said.

"Would he really kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Without a second thought. He's ruthless so don't get in his way again," Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt herself trembling, but couldn't stop it. "Killing me wouldn't have been the worst thing," Kagome whispered, not realizing what she really said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she cried as memories on that night came back to her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with pain in her eyes then shook her head.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay to cry Kagome. Just let it out," he whispered. He could tell that she had been holding everything in for a while now. She only did that for her brother's sake though. She just couldn't hold it anymore.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she hugged Inuyasha back, digging her face into his chest. Everything began to come out of her now and she felt horrible.

After an hour of crying Kagome calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems," Kagome said wiping her face. She saw the huge wet spot on Inuyasha's shirt and blushed.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she whispered.

"It's all right. Go ahead and tell me what's bothering you," he said.

"My former foster parents needed money so they decided to use me as their little money maker. They told me that I would sleep with men for money and if I didn't than Souta would get hurt. So that night a costumer came and I tried to get him to stop, but he thought I was role-playing or something. I just can't get that night out of my head. That's why I got hurt when Sesshomaru called me a whore," Kagome said.

"I'm so sorry. Those people are sick. Don't worry Kagome, you can trust me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him shocked and then hugged him again. "Thank you," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha just smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Kagome felt her eyes shut slowly and relaxed under the nice feeling he was giving her.

The next morning Kagome was making breakfast while Souta sat at the table. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

"Morning, something smells good," Inuyasha said sitting next to Souta.

"I'm making a big breakfast so I hope you're hungry," Kagome said serving the food.

"Alright! Actual food!" Inuyasha smiled and wolfed down his food.

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's antics and started to eat herself.

"My sis is a good cook huh?" Souta asked Inuyasha.

"The best! I haven't had this good of a meal since I was young," Inuyasha smirked and ate some more.

Kagome blushed and said, "I try. I have to become a wife one day so I better practice now."

Inuyasha could picture Kagome as a wife and mother. She would be a good mother because of her maternal instincts.

"I think I'll going to take you two out shopping for some clothes," Inuyasha stated.

"But we don't have any money," Kagome said.

"It's on me," he said.

"I can't let you do that! You already gave us a home, you don't need to do anymore than that! I'll get a job soon, I know I will," Kagome said standing in objection.

"Until you get that job, I'll take care of you, so sit that cute little bottom down and finish eating," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome sat down blushing. Did he really think her bottom was cute? Wait, if he was looking at her butt then he would have been checking her out and there is no way he would check out someone like her! She was a homeless, unfortunate, girl and he was a rich, handsome man. He probably had a girlfriend already waiting for him somewhere.

"Is there something on my face?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome staring at him intently.

"Oh no! Sorry for staring! I just kind of zoned out," Kagome said and continued eating. Souta saw what was going on and smiled. His sister had taken a liking to Inuyasha. He would make fun of her later.

"Where's Sesshomaru? I was hoping to apologize for last night," Kagome said.

"He's a workaholic. He's never around except for late at night. I would stay away from him if I were you after last night," Inuyasha said.

Kagome could remember the claws and the fangs and a shiver went up spine. _'What is he?'_ Kagome thought, but knew it was better not to ask right now.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't you want to clean this up first?" Kagome asked.

"Let one of the maids do it," Inuyasha said standing.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to stand.

"Shouldn't you change first?" Kagome asked.

"Oh right, I'll be back," Inuyasha said slightly embarrassed and then he left the room.

Kagome began to clean up the mess on the table and Souta laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"You! You act totally different when Inuyasha is around," Souta laughed.

"What? No way! You're delusional," Kagome huffed and began washing dishes.

"No I'm not! You like him!" Souta teased.

"Well of course I do! He saved us from sleeping outside! You should like him too," Kagome said getting annoyed.

"He's alright," Souta simply stated, trying to act cool.

"You're too weird Souta," Kagome giggled and splashed some water at her little brother off of her fingers.

"Hey!" Souta yelled and stood up he went over and grabbed the sprayer thing that was attached to the sink. (I have no idea what it's called lol!) He pointed at Kagome and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Don't you dare, Souta!" Kagome exclaimed and Souta pushed down on the button. Water shot out of it and hit Kagome right in the face.

Kagome grabbed a plate to block her face so Souta decided to spray her body. Kagome slid around the kitchen until she found a spot where the water couldn't reach her.

"What's going on in here?" Inuyasha asked reentering the kitchen. He looked around to see Souta holding the sprayer and Kagome soaking wet on the other side of the kitchen.

"Umm…We…We were just…" Kagome struggled to find the right words.

Souta smirked and turned the sprayer to Inuyasha. He sprayed Inuyasha in the face and then he lowered it when he saw the angry scowl on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha went up to Souta and held out his hand for the sprayer. Souta handed it to him feeling guilty. Inuyasha then turned it to Souta and sprayed Souta while laughing.

"Hey! Okay! I give!" Souta yelled and ran to where his sister stood.

"I win," Inuyasha smirked.

"Let's get him," Kagome said to Souta. Souta nodded and they both ran after Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the sprayer and sprayed Inuyasha while Souta held him down.

The game ended with three soaking wet people on the kitchen floor laughing their heads off. Maybe life would start looking up from here…


	7. Shopping

**A/N: I just noticed that my little spaces in between time skips aren't showing up on this sight, which is weird since it shows up on all the other sights! So I'm going to try different spacer thingys so the story might be a little less confusing! Sorry about that guys! I really am!**

**Chapter 7: Shopping!**

Kagome walked around the store, not knowing what she should do. Inuyasha had insisted that they go shopping, but she was scared to spend too much of is money on what she wanted to get.

"Aren't you going to pick out clothes or do you like wearing my clothes that much?" Inuyasha asked. Due to the water fight Kagome had to borrow some of Inuyasha's clothing. They were kinda baggy especially the pants.

"Well I feel guilty about spending your money," Kagome said sitting down in a chair.

"Come on, Kags, lighten up," Inuyasha said picking up some shirts.

"Kags?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha tossed her the shirts and said, "Go try those on and if you like them get them. It's as simple as that."

"But you should at least give me a limit!" Kagome said.

"How about 200,000 yen?" Yash asked. (That's around 1,620 U.S. dollars)

"That's way too much! I've never even seen that much money at one time!" Kagome shouted.

"Well that's your limit, now go shop before I pick out everything for you," Inuyasha said pushing her around the store picking out random articles of clothing.

He pushed Kagome into the fitting room holding a mountain of clothes. He sighed and sat down on a chair next to the door of the fitting rooms.

A woman walked over to him and asked, "Have you seen this girl?" She held up a photo of Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was she from the family who wanted her to become a prostitute?

"Yeah, I saw her in the park yesterday. She tried to steal my wallet," Inuyasha said.

"I'm so sorry! She's my daughter and I just have to find her! Thank you!" the woman said then left.

Kagome came out and looked around. "I heard Nameo's voice out here," she whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she's looking for you," he answered then fell silent when he noticed her state of dress.

Kagome had been so shocked to hear Nameo's voice that she forgot that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze and was met by her black bra.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha smirked.

"Stop staring you pervert!" Kagome yelled and ran back into the fitting rooms.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it!" Inuyasha called out smirking.

"Inuyasha!" a high voice squealed from a distance. Inuyasha turned to see his ex-girlfriend standing there.

"What do you want Kikyo?" he asked. They were still friends and all, but it wasn't a very good break-up. They had gone out when they were both 16. Everything was fine until Kikyo noticed that her matured body was attracting a lot of boys. At first she was freaked out by it, but then she slowly got used to it, but Inuyasha didn't like other guys looking at his girlfriend. Long story short, Inuyasha got into a fight and Kikyo didn't like the jealous or possessive type.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Kikyo asked. Kikyo was a nice girl. She wasn't too flashy, but she wasn't modest either. The only thing that made people steer clear of her is that when she wanted something, she would get it no matter whom she had to hurt.

"I'm shopping with a new friend of mine," Inuyasha stated.

"How nice of you! Since you are in the girl's section I can assume that she is a girl?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah she is. She's living with me now, her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds like you like this girl," Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot so I wanted to help her out a little," he said. Kagome came out of the fitting room carrying all the clothes. She began to put then back until she noticed a girl standing next to Inuyasha.

"Hi! I'm Kikyo! Are you Kagome?" Kikyo smiled.

"Yes I'm Kagome," Kagome said confused.

"Sorry, Kikyo is very outgoing. She is my ex-girlfriend. We are still friends though," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Kagome smiled.

"Aw, she's so cute! You never told me you liked the young school girl type," Kikyo said hitting Inuyasha in the arm.

"Well you never asked," Inuyasha said. Kagome kept on putting the clothes away as Inuyasha and Kikyo continued to talk about her. She was waiting for Inuyasha to tell Kikyo that she was no one to him. A girl who was from the streets that he felt sorry for, but he never said it.

"Did you find anything you like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, they all fit. How did you know my size?" Kagome asked.

"Lucky guess. Where are the things you like?" Inuyasha asked.

"I put them back," Kagome simply stated.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not letting you by me clothes! I'll just walk around in my clothes until I get enough money to buy my own," Kagome said.

"Okay, you leave me no choice. Kikyo pick out all the clothes you like here. Her pants size is 3 and her shirt size is small," Inuyasha smirked.

"Goody goody! I get to shop," Kikyo smiled and went around picking out outfits for Kagome.

"Nope! Even if you buy them I won't wear them!" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Then I guess I'm wasting a whole bunch of money on you," Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Don't do it Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

Kikyo took all the outfits to Inuyasha and he went to go pay for them.

"Please don't! I'm telling you, I won't wear them! Don't waste your money," Kagome said trying to stop him.

He ignored her and dumped all the clothes on the counter next to the register. The girl began ringing them up and said, "You two make a really cute couple. You must love her a lot to buy all this clothes for her."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed.

"No no no no no! It's not like that at all!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She's a great girl. I couldn't dream of being with anyone else," Inuyasha smiled sweetly at Kagome. Her heart skipped a beat at the words he said. Could he really think of her that way? No! He was just saying those things to embarrass her.

"I wish I could find a guy that thinks the way you do," the cashier smiled.

"Yeah, he's one of the few who think that way," Kagome smiled attaching herself to his arm.

Inuyasha was smiling and felt his heart speed up when she touched him. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel obligated to protect her?

"The total is 25,000 ($200) yen," the girl smiled and Inuyasha paid her. He grabbed all the bags and carried them as they left.

Kagome grabbed some of the bags to help Inuyasha carry them. They went by the game section of the store to get Souta then they left for lunch.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the restaurant while Souta was in the restroom.

"Why didn't you tell that girl that we weren't going out?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to see how you'd react and I really wasn't expecting you to play along like that," Inuyasha said.

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises then," Kagome smirked.

"That's what I like about you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt her face heat up and she looked down at the table. Souta came back and a waiter came to take their order. The waiter took special interest in Kagome's order. After getting all the orders he knelt down in front of the table, facing Kagome.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

Kagome felt herself blush at his comment, but it was so cheesy that he lost his appeal that she thought she saw in him.

"My name is Fuck Off, what's yours cutie?" Kagome smiled sweetly. The guy's face dropped as he stood and walked away.

Inuyasha and Souta burst out laughing after the guy left. Kagome just calmly took a sip of her drink.

"That was great! Good job Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You go sis!" Souta smiled.

"I don't like guys hitting on me when I'm trying to have a nice time with my friends. And Souta, don't ever use that language," Kagome said.

"Listen to your mother, Souta," Inuyasha joked. Kagome threw her straw wrapper at him and glared at him.

"Down girl. No need to get hostile now," Inuyasha smiled.

"So you said that there were rules in your house. Why don't you tell us what those rules are so I don't get in trouble again with Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"I'll tell you later. The rules only apply to females anyway. My brother is a real dominant type and he likes women to be submissive," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds like an asshole to me," Kagome whispered.

"You have no idea how right you are," Inuyasha said.


	8. Demon Rules and Birthday Blues

**Chapter 8: Demon Rules and Birthday Blues!**

"The rules can't be that bad! Come on just tell me!" Kagome begged after an hour of waiting for Inuyasha to tell her.

"They are that bad though. It will take a while to explain everything though," Inuyasha said.

"So just start from the beginning and go from there," Kagome said.

"First things first, Sesshomaru and I aren't human. He's a full fledged demon and I'm a half-demon," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him strangely and then laughed, "Yeah right! Like demons could exist!"

"It's true Kagome, I'm being serious," Inuyasha said. Kagome continued laughing and Inuyasha was getting annoyed. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him.

"Look at me Kagome," he ordered as his appearance began to change.

Kagome's eyes widen and she gasped. His black hair grew longer and white. His brown eyes turned amber gold. Claws appeared on his hands and fangs poked out of his lips.

Kagome was about to scream when two little white ears caught her attention. All thoughts of Inuyasha being a scary demon flew out of her head as she reached upward. Her hand touched the dog ear and it twitch. She giggled and kept on flicking it to make it twitch more.

Inuyasha let go of her and sighed. This girl seemed terrified a minute ago and now she was playing with his ear. She was really an amazing girl.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," she said sitting back and putting her hands in her lap.

"You aren't scared?" he asked.

"Well I was, but how can I be scared of you with those cute little ears on your head? You look like a puppy," she giggled.

"Well, I'm half dog demon," he said.

"Aw, so do you have these uncontrollable urges to sniff people's butts and fetch sticks?" she asked teasing him.

"Haha very funny!" he snapped crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, go on," she said.

"Well I'm basically the same as you except my senses are a lot better than a human's. Male dog's are very protective of their mates and when they pick a mate it's for life," he said.

"I thought dogs slept with anything in heat," she stated.

"Well the pets do that. We like to stay wife one mate out entire life. But that's not the point! 500 years ago we used to run around in packs. Like wolves, we have an alpha male and usually the rest are female. The alpha protects the other pack members and in return they have to submit to him and obey everything he tells them to," he started to explain.

"What about the bad bitches who don't want to listen," Kagome smirked.

"Well it usually depends on what they do, but they get punished. For forgiveness you have to bare your throat to the alpha and he will sniff you. If he senses that you are truly sorry then he will nuzzle your neck, if you are deceiving him then he will tear out your throat. It's not very pretty either. Another think is if a new female comes into the pack and she is defiant the alpha will bit the back of her neck and hold it until she gives in. They also do that for taking defiant mates sometimes," he said.

"Sounds dangerous. So is that why Sesshomaru was smelling my neck?" she asked.

"Yes and he probably smelled that you weren't a virgin and that's why he called you a whore," he said.

"Well it wasn't my choice! Wait, you can smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can smell feelings and health and almost anything you can think of," he said.

"One more question, can I touch your ears?" she asked smiling.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. She was probably thinking about petting his ears the whole time he was talking to her. Man, she was hopeless.

Kagome reached out and put her fingers around his ears. She began to rub them and then heard a purring noise coming from Inuyasha. She laughed and let his ears go to hold her hurting sides.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were purring!" Kagome laughed.

"I wasn't purring! I was growling in content! There's a difference," he snapped.

"I thought only cats purred," Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shut up, bitch," Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's head snapped up at her and said, "I'll call you a bitch if I want to!"

"Well you don't want to," Kagome warned.

"Why wouldn't I want to, _bitch_?" he asked challenging her.

Kagome swung her hand and gave in a right hook square in his jaw. She ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

She heard the front door open and close.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" a familiar voice called out. Three people walked into the house, but Kagome only recognized one of the faces.

"Hi Kikyo! What brings you here?" Kagome asked.

"Just here to introduce you to some of Inuyasha's friends. This is Sango and Miroku," Kikyo smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two," Kagome said. The girl named Sango gave her a friendly smile while Miroku did something completely unexpected to however didn't know him.

He grabbed Kagome's hands in his and said, "You are the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen, besides my girlfriend. If by some small chance she would allow me sleep with you, would you accept?"

Kagome was so confused she didn't process what he had said.

"Hands off of her monk," came a deep growl from the doorway.

Miroku instantly dropped Kagome's hand and said, "My apologies, I didn't know she was yours Yash."

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked.

"What happened to your face Yash?" Kikyo asked.

"That bitch over there gave me a right hook!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well if you had stopped calling me a bitch then you wouldn't have gotten punched in the face," Kagome stated.

"Being called a bitch is a compliment coming from Inuyasha. It means you're worthy of becoming his…" Sango stopped dead when she saw the look Inuyasha was giving her.

"His what?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Sango said laughing nervously.

"How can being called a bitch be a compliment?" Kagome asked.

"Trust us, it is," Miroku stated.

Kagome got out some ice and wrapped it in a washcloth. She walked over to Inuyasha and put the ice on the red spot on his jaw. Inuyasha hissed when she pushed down too hard.

"Sorry," Kagome said and lightened the pressure.

Inuyasha put a hand over hers and stared at her intently.

"You really shouldn't baby him Kagome. He's had a hole in his gut before and never once complained," Kikyo said.

"So you all know that he's demon too?" Kagome asked.

"Well duh! I wouldn't walk in front of them in this form if they didn't know, bitch," Inuyasha said. Kagome grew angry again and whacked him in the back of the head with the ice.

"Be nice, puppy," Kagome ordered.

"She's got you on a leash my friend," Miroku laughed and patted Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha gave Miroku growl and Miroku backed away cautiously.

"Don't be so mean Inuyasha. Listen to your owner," Kikyo teased.

"Who asked your opinion?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"Touchy touchy," Kikyo said putting her hands up in defeat.

"This is how you treat your friends? I would hate to see how you treat people you hate," Kagome commented.

"Who invited you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought Kagome could use a break. Living with you is probably a chore from the time she wakes to the time she sleeps. We are taking her out tonight," Kikyo said.

"But that's means I have to stay here with the squirt," Inuyasha said.

"I really can't go out guys. My little brother needs me here. Take Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Screw Inuyasha! He doesn't deserve to be taken out!" Kikyo said.

"I can get my brother to stay with him here. My brother is 13," Sango suggested.

"My brother is 10," Kagome stated.

"Perfect! Let's get them together and they could play video games or something," Sango smiled.

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome. We are going to go clubbing. We know your birthday today and we wan to take you out," Kikyo said.

"How'd you know my birthday was today?" Kagome asked.

"One word, Google," Miroku smirked.

"We won't take no for an answer!" Sango said.

"Come on! We could go dance for all the guys and maybe you can pick one up for yourself. Sango has Miroku, but I'm sure she'll let you borrow him for a dance," Kikyo said.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go as long as Inuyasha goes with me. We'll want some protection," Kagome smiled.

"Yay! Let's go get you an outfit!" Kikyo smirked and pulled Kagome and Sango o Kagome's room.

Tonight was going to be hell…


	9. Drunken Words

**Chapter 9: Drunken Words**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "So why am I doing this again?" Kagome asked.

"You're seventeen, you're hot, and you're single," Kikyo smiled and fluffed her hair a little bit.

Kagome looked at herself again. She wore a jean mini skirt and a red tank top, simple yet sexy. Her hair was in spiral curls flowing around her face and off of her shoulders.

"Okay, let's get going!" Sango smiled.

The three girls left the room and went down to the kitchen where the guys were waiting.

Souta and Kohaku left to play video games, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku all alone on the kitchen.

"We're ready guys. Let's get going," Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood and froze when they looked up at the girls.

Inuyasha's eyes were stuck on Kagome. When had she grown up and become a woman? She was cute as a girl, but beautiful as a woman. This was going to be one long night…

They walked into the club and the music made the whole place jump to the bass. Kikyo smiled at Kagome and lead her to the bar. They ordered drinks and took them to the table Sango had chosen.

Of course Inuyasha was the designated driver, so all he drank was water. This was the kind of bar that if you looked 21 you were 21.

"Come on, let's dance Kagome!" Kikyo smirked and pulled Kagome to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance Kikyo," Kagome confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Come with me. Inuyasha is a great dancer, he'll teach you," Kikyo said.

"No! I can't dance and I don't want to," Kagome said.

"Come on, I'm sure he'll love to dance!" Kikyo said pulling Kagome back to the table.

"Our little birthday girl doesn't know how to dance! Teach how it's done Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled.

"I don't think I should Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"See he doesn't want to dance with me," Kagome stated as she sat down. She then noticed Sango and Miroku making out right next to her. She blushed and then pulled Inuyasha on to the dance floor.

"Sango and Miroku really do like each other don't they?" Kagome asked laughing as she grabbed a shot glass from the bar and gulped it down.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my birthday and if we are going to dance I better loosen up then," Kagome smirked.

"Do you really want to dance with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I do, but you are going to have to show me what to do," Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned Kagome's back to him and pulled her to his chest. "Just relax and feel the music flow through you," he said into her ear, his breathe hot on her skin.

Kagome felt a shiver go up her body and started to move to the beat of the music. Inuyasha smirked and began to move behind her.

"That's it, keep moving just like that," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. God, she was going to be the end of him.

Kagome gained more confidence and began to move faster. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at Inuyasha before closing her eyes and leaning her head back, exposing her throat.

Inuyasha felt his heart speed up as he saw he pale neck in the dim lighting. _'Fuck!'_ He screamed in his head as he tried to look away. He couldn't hold back anymore. His head dipped down and his lips latch on to her pulse point.

Kagome moaned when she felt him nip at her sensitive skin. She didn't know what was going on, but she loved it.

Inuyasha moved away from her neck, leaving a red mark behind. He looked up to see confused grey eyes looking at him. He just smirked before capturing her lips with his. Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat and she tangled her hands into his black hair. Inuyasha took this chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue dipped into her open mouth. She tasted so sweet. He couldn't believe his luck! Then he tasted the alcohol on her breath and he backed away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You're tipsy," he said and took her back to the table. Kagome tripped on something and fell forward. Inuyasha caught her and sat her down in a seat. Kagome burst out laughing and said, "I need another drink!"

"I think you should stop before you get drunk," Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabbed another shot and gulped it down. "You do know that drunken words are sober thoughts!" Kagome giggled.

"Well in the morning you'll regret saying all those sober thoughts after you find out they became drunken words. So let's just get you settled down here while I try to find the others," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and grabbed another drink. Inuyasha took it away from her and then left to find the other. Sango and Miroku were dancing and Kikyo was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys! I'm taking Kagome home so if you don't want to leave now, find another ride home," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, but what's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's drunk," Inuyasha said.

"Okay go, because she seems to be having fun dancing on that table," Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome dancing on a table surrounded by men. "Shit," he whispered to himself before fighting his way through the crowd. Kikyo jumped up on the table and started to dance with Kagome.

Someone reached out and grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her off of the table. The crowd began to carry her around. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her hand. He pulled and all the hands under her dropped. She fell on to Inuyasha laughing, but Inuyasha was far from laughing. He picked her up and began to walk outside. They walked out to his car and he put her in the passenger's seat.

He got into the driver's seat and sped off down the road. "Where's the fire Inuyasha?" Kagome asked laughing.

"I never thought you'd be the type to get drunk," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's face dropped to a serious expression. "I wanted to forget what happened. I wanted to be able to kiss you without seeing that man smirking at me!" Kagome said and leaned her head against the window.

"I would never do that to you Kagome. I know you aren't ready to be in any kind of relationship. I'm sorry I kissed you back there," Inuyasha said. He felt like a jackass. How could he forget that she had been raped a couple months ago? It would take a while for those wounds to heal and he probably wasn't helping by kissing her.

"I know Inuyasha and that's what I love about you," Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tighter at the word love. _'She's drunk! She doesn't know what she's saying!'_ Inuyasha thought and parked in front of their home.

He looked over at Kagome and found that she was asleep. He smiled and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened her door, not expecting her to fall out. He caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up in his arms. He shut the car door with his foot and walked up to his house. He stumbled through the door and went up to her room. He laid her down and sat down nest to her. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, my mate," Inuyasha whispered and then left the room.

He walked down stairs and found Souta and Kohaku passed out on the couch with the TV on. He turned off the TV and wrapped a blanket around the boys.

He walked into the kitchen and found Sesshomaru drinking tea. "Did you have fun little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really, Kagome got drunk so I brought her back here," Inuyasha said.

"That explains why her scent is all over you then," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's the one you've chosen is she not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha huffed and sat down across from his older brother.

"Well then she has to know the rules of mating," Sesshomaru said.

"She already knows everything."

"Does she know that you have chosen her?"

"No, I don't plan on telling her either."

"Why not?"

"She's been through too much and the last thing she needs is me to be telling her that she is going to be my mate."

"You are aware that she isn't a virgin."

"She was raped you jackass!"

"Well then she is yours for the taking."

"Did you hear a word I just said? God, you truly are heartless."

"I heard everything you said, I just think that she should get over it and be a good bitch."

"She's human! She can't lock her feelings away like you. Besides I'm willing to wait as long as I can for her."

"Well then you'll be waiting a long time unless if you help her get over her past," Sesshomaru stated before standing and leaving.

"What more can I do for her?" Inuyasha asked himself then rested his head of the table. Could he make her forget? Could he help her?

**A/N: Glad you liked all my updates yesterday! I was stuck at home waiting for the stupid cable guy so I had nothing better to do lol. In answer to your question Nyuka, if you go on a website and put any information about yourself you can most likely find it on google. I typed in my dad's name once and it gave me all of his info. His address and phone number, it was like a stalker website! But yeah that's why you don't put your information out there! If you must then use a nickname instead of your real name!!! So yeah I'm going to stop lecturing you guys and get back to writing! Love ya!**


	10. Shippo the Fox!

**Chapter 10: Shippo the Fox!**

Kagome awoke the next morning and felt her head throb. She groaned and put the covers over her head.

Inuyasha entered the room and said, "Breakfast is ready, if you want any."

"What happened last night?" Kagome asked from under the covers.

"You don't remember? You were an animal last night. Best night of sex in my life," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. "What?! You can't be serious!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm joking Kagome. Calm down," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome glared at him and said, "You shouldn't joke with me right now, my head hurts."

"That's what you get for getting drunk last night, but just so you know you really are an animal in bed," Inuyasha teased and Kagome threw a pillow at him. Inuyasha left the room laughing.

Kagome laid down on the bed and rubbed her temples. "I'm never getting drunk again," Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome! Come eat breakfast!" Souta called.

"Coming!" Kagome called back and stood up. She changed her clothes into comfortable pajamas. She couldn't wait for this hangover to be gone.

She slowly made her way down stairs and went to the kitchen. She smelled food and her stomach turned. She ran to the bathroom and vomited all of the alcohol out of her system. When she was done she flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall.

Inuyasha walked into the room holding two tablets and a glass of water. He sat down next to her and handed her the medicine than the water.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered and took the medicine.

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and put her forehead on her knees. Kagome's shoulders began to shake as she let out a sob. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"What's going through your mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm such a bad person! I can't believe I went out and got drunk! My little brother must hate me! I can't even go one night without getting myself in a bind," Kagome sobbed.

"Don't even think that Kagome. You're a great person and Souta could never hate you," Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

"I just don't know what do to anymore," Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. Just take life day by day. You have a home here until you are ready to leave, so just take your time to get things straightened out," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No problem. How are you feeling now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better. I'm going to go take a shower and freshen up a little bit," Kagome said.

After a couple minutes Kagome didn't move and Inuyasha asked, "Are you going to go or fall asleep on me?"

"I'll leave in a second. I like this position," Kagome mumbled.

"Okay," Inuyasha smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat in the kitchen drinking tea to calm her stomach. Her wet hair was tied up to keep her shirt from becoming wet.

Souta walked in and whispered, "Are you feeling better Kagome?"

"Why are you whispering?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha told me to around you," Souta said normally.

"Well my hangover is almost gone, so you don't have to whisper," Kagome stated.

"Well that's good. So what do you feel like doing today?" Souta asked.

"I don't know, I feel like going out for ice cream, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Could we go by the shrine? I want to go see if everything is still the same," Souta said.

"Okay, we can go," Kagome smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha parked the car in front of the shrine steps and turned off the car.

"I'll wait here for you two," he said.

"Thanks for driving us," Kagome said and got out of the car. Souta followed suit and they went up the stairs.

Kagome got to the top of the stairs and stopped to take everything in. Happy memories came back to her and she smiled.

"Everything looks exactly the same," Souta smiled and turned to Kagome.

"Yes it does," Kagome said.

They walked over to the house and saw that the door handle was broken. Kagome pushed open the door and it swung open. Kagome and Souta went inside and found that everything was emptied out. Kagome walked inside with Souta following her. They explored the empty house and met back in the living room. They sat down and talked about old times with their mother.

Souta saw something move Kagome and stopped his story. He stood up and said, "Don't move Kagome. There's something behind you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, not believing him. She stood and turned to see a little fox in the corner.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Kagome smiled and went towards it. It started growling at her and Kagome got down on her knees. She held out her hand toward the fox.

"It must have come here from the forest," Souta said.

The fox grew scared and snapped at Kagome's hand, missing it. Kagome still didn't take her hand away from the fox.

"It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you," Kagome smiled. The fox bit into her hand and Kagome didn't pull away. She winced and just stared at the fox.

"Kagome! Take your hand away! It might have a disease!" Souta exclaimed.

"I can't. It will think that I am here to hurt it," Kagome said, staring into the fox's brown eyes. It slowly loosened its hold on Kagome's hand. The teeth came out of her hand and the fox let go. Blood seeped out from the holes on either side of her hands.

"Quick, find some food for it," Kagome said.

"It can get its own food!" Souta said.

"Just do it!" Kagome said.

Souta ran out of the house and down to Inuyasha's car. "I need food!" Souta yelled.

"What are you yelling about kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"We found a fox and Kagome was bitten and now she wants food for it," Souta said.

"You aren't making any sense kid, but if you want food, here's a sandwich," Inuyasha said.

"How long have you had this thing?" Souta asked.

"A couple days, it's been in the car the whole time though," Inuyasha said tossing the food at Souta.

"How gross! Come with me and see the fox!" Souta said.

"Okay, fine," Inuyasha said getting out of the car.

Souta ran up the steps while Inuyasha walked slowly. They went into the house and Kagome was holding out her blood-drenched hand to the fox still.

"What happened to your hand?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you get the food?" Kagome asked. Souta handed her the sandwich and Kagome took the meat out and put it in front of the fox.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and the fox started to growl. Inuyasha gave it snarl and the fox backed down instantly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and examined it.

"It's a clean bit, so you let it bit you," Inuyasha commented then he stood up and left.

"What was that all about?" Souta asked.

"I have no idea," Kagome said and then looked back at the fox. It was eating the meat greedily.

Inuyasha reappeared carrying a first aid kit. He went back to Kagome and cleaned the wounds with a wet cloth.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I meant why are you doing it?" Kagome asked.

"So you're cut doesn't get infected. Normally I would lick the cuts, but I'm pretty sure you don't want that. Just be quiet and let me finish," he said and took out a anti-bacterial spray. He sprayed it on her cuts and Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. He wrapped a bandage around her hand then let it go.

"There, you'll be good as new in no time!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks doctor," Kagome said sarcastically. They both stood and began to walk out of the house. Kagome felt something press against her leg and looked down to see the fox looking up at her.

"Aw! You are just too cute! We have to go now, bye," Kagome said and kept walking. When they got to the car they saw the fox staring at them from the stairs.

"Aw, Shippo looks so sad!" Kagome said.

"Shippo?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a good name for him?" Kagome asked.

"You named him already? Once you name a pet you get attached," Inuyasha stated.

"Can we keep him?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no! That's a wild animal!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well so are you!" Kagome said opening the car door.

"No, Kagome. Do you want a roof over your head?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Then that will stay here," Inuyasha said pointing at the fox.

"Please Inuyasha! Pretty please!" Kagome begged making her eyes big and sad.

Inuyasha looked away from her annoyed, trying not to give him.

"She always wanted a dog," Souta commented.

Inuyasha did the mistake of looking at Kagome and sighed. "Fine, but he sleeps outside. And you are training him," he said.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha before turning to the fox.

"Come here, Shippo," she called and the fox's ears perked up. It walked over to the car and Kagome picked him up, putting him in her lap.

"Aw! I gotta a baby fox!" Kagome smiled and petted Shippo.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

Unknown to them a certain man had spotted them and followed them home…


	11. Caught

**Chapter 11: Caught**

Kagome opened the car door and Shippo jumped out immediately. Kagome got out too and waited for Inuyasha and Souta to get out. A car pulled up behind Inuyasha's and a man got out of it.

Kagome looked over and froze. "Shit, Souta let's get inside, now," Kagome said and ran towards the house.

"Where's the fire Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Excuse me!" the man called.

Inuyasha turned around to face the man and asked, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kenji and that is my daughter," Kenji said.

"Well, that girl up there has no parents, so if you'll excuse me," Inuyasha smiled and turned to toss Kagome the keys to the house.

Kenji grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and asked, "What did she do to make you keep her? Did she sleep with you to keep you quiet?"

Inuyasha grew angry at those comments and glared at Kenji. "If you don't get your hand off of me you're going to regret it," Inuyasha growled.

"What can you do? You're just a kid," Kenji laughed.

Inuyasha smile sweetly then punched Kenji in the nose. Kenji fell backwards with a broken nose. "I told you to let go of me. Don't ever come back here again! Kagome is not a whore, she is a decent woman and she doesn't want to go with you!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned and walked into the house with Kagome and Souta.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"That was so cool! Will you teach me to fight like that?" Souta asked.

"Sure kid. I'll teach you later, when Kagome isn't around," Inuyasha smirked.

"No fighting!" Kagome said to Souta and ruffled his hair.

"But I need to learn to protect myself against the older kids at school!" Souta said.

"You don't even go to school. Which reminds me, we'll have to enroll you the next semester, so you can finish up your education," Kagome said.

"That's not fair! You don't go to school!" Souta whined.

"That's because I already graduated and the only school left for me is college," Kagome said.

"Then why don't you go there?" Souta asked.

"Because it's too expensive! If you haven't noticed we don't have any money," Kagome said.

"Oh right, I forgot about that little detail," Souta said.

"Do you want to go to college?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I wanted to, but I can't now. You know the silly fantasy of a little girl. Grow up, get an education, get a great job, find the perfect guy, marry him, and have lots and lots of children," Kagome said.

"Those dreams can come true you know," Inuyasha smiled.

"No, well maybe. If I get some crappy job and work till I'm 30 without spending a cent of my earnings I could probably go to college and be done by the time I'm 35," Kagome joked.

"I'm not kidding. I can put you through college without a problem. Souta can go too when he's ready," Inuyasha said.

"Don't even say that! I'm not taking any more charity from you! I already applied for a job at a clothing store and I am going to earn everything I get from now on and I will pay you back somehow," Kagome said.

"Even if you could pay me back I wouldn't take it," Inuyasha said walking up the stairs.

"And why not?" Kagome asked following him.

"Because I'm not as big a jackass as you think I am," he said going into his room.

"I don't think you're a jackass! Okay, well maybe, sometimes, but that doesn't mean I can't pay you back," she said.

"I told you I'm not taking it," he said taking off his shirt. Kagome suddenly realized where she was and fell silent. Her eyes roamed his beautiful upper body and she finally saw how attractive Inuyasha really was. This was getting out of hand.

First Inuyasha was the sweet hero that saved her and her brother from the cruel world. Then he was a fun friend to hang out with. Now he's a sexy roommate that she was starting to like, actually like.

Kagome looked down and turned to leave.

"Come on Kags. Don't be so shy," Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm not shy! I'll be in my room," Kagome stated and ran to her room. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe that she was beginning to like him.

"Don't be like that Kagome. I mean we kissed and all, so why are you so embarrassed," Inuyasha said entering her room, still shirtless.

"We…kissed…?" Kagome repeated shocked. Did they really kiss?

"Yeah, the night of your birthday. You don't remember do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I just might need a little reminding," Kagome whispered.

"Did I just hear you say you want to be reminded of that kiss?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked.

"I think you did," Inuyasha said.

"Get out! Right now! Get out of my room!" Kagome yelled hitting him on the back.

"Hey! What did I do? You are the one who can't resist me," Inuyasha teased.

"Just get out please. I want to be alone right now," Kagome said hugging a pillow.

"Alright, I know what this is about. That man outside, am I right?" Inuyasha asked.

She had completely forgot about Kenji, but now that she was reminded there was another problem added to her list.

"Yeah, it is," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you from him," he smiled then left.

Kagome stared at the doorway. She felt tears come to her eyes and she dug her face into her pillow. She screamed into it and then laid back. She was terrified. Terrified of Kenji. Would he try to get her back? Would everything go back to the way it was?

She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw Kagome and Souta playing with Shippo. He watched Kagome carefully and found himself smiling when he saw her laughing. He shook his head and went back to paperwork Sesshomaru had given him.

Inuyasha wanted Kagome as his mate and mating had nothing to do with love. Dogs always had a way of sensing who would become their mate the first time they saw them. That's why he had saved her. That day so many months ago he felt something pull him in a certain direction. The moment he saw her standing in the middle of the street he knew she would be his. That's when he ran out and saved her.

Then when she looked at him, she had this glint in her eyes. She was innocent and beautiful then she was gone. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he shouldn't. Kagome was going to be his, so he would wait for her to find him.

Then there was that day in the park. They day she tried to steal his wallet. The second he looked into her eyes he knew that something terrible had happened to her. She had lost the innocence she once held. She had lost that glint. He didn't know what happened, but he wanted to comfort her.

He was really acting out of character lately. He couldn't help himself around her. When his friends came over he had showed his true colors, but that was only because he was in his half demon form. Kagome still treated him the same, as if he weren't any different from her. He could tell she was afraid when he had first showed her his true self, but then her fear disappeared for some reason.

Inuyasha sighed and found himself staring at her again. He liked Kagome a lot, but would he ever grow to love her? Did he already love her? Every time he looked at her he felt that he really wanted to be with her as a friend, instead of a mate. Sure being a mate wasn't a bad thing, but there was no love in any of it. Mating was created so a species could reproduce, so it was just pure physical attraction.

"God! Stop thinking about this and work!" Inuyasha growled at himself and tried to get back to the paperwork. Sirens cut off his train of thought and he couldn't help but notice how loud they were. He heard the screeching of tires and stood up.

What was going on? Why did they sound like they were right outside? He walked out to Kagome and Souta and asked, "Did you two hear sirens?"

"Yeah, they sound like they are in the front yard," Kagome said.

"Let's go check it out!" Souta said and ran to the front door.

Three police cars were parked in front of Inuyasha's house. "Step out of the house and give us Kagome," a voice called out over a megaphone.

Kagome looked out the window and saw Nameo and Kenji standing next to the police. "Come out now, or we will use force."

"What are we going to do?" Souta asked.

"Nothing, you two are going to stay here," Kagome said and opened the front door.

"You aren't going out there!" Inuyasha yelled closing the door.

"I have to! I'll go out there and explain that I ran away and to leave you out of it," Kagome said.

"What about Souta? He needs you," Inuyasha said.

"Take care of him for me," Kagome smiled.

"Don't do this Kagome," Souta said.

"I have to," Kagome said. She opened the door and walked outside holding her hands in the air.

"Please don't do anything! I'm Kagome!" she called out as the cops lowered their guns.

What looked to be the head cop ran over to Kagome and pulled her behind the cars.

"Where is the kidnapper?" the cop asked.

"What kidnapper?" Kagome asked.

"The one who kidnapped you dear," Nameo said.

"I wasn't kidnapped. I ran away!" Kagome said.

"Why would you run away?" the cop asked.

"Because these people made me into a prostitute!" Kagome said.

"What an imagination you have!" Kenji laughed. The front door of the house opened and Inuyasha walked out. All the policemen raised their guns.

"No! Don't shot! He's not armed!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran forward to talk to the cop. A gunshot rang out throughout the neighborhood and Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Who shot that?!" the head policeman yelled. Kagome tried to run forward, but Kenji held her arm.

"I thought she said shot, he's armed," the cop that shot the gun stated.

"You shot him! You shot him!" Kagome cried and pulled away from Kenji.

She ran to Inuyasha as he was sitting up. He held his side and stood up panting. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and said, "I told you not to come out here! Why did you do it?!"

"You can't go with them, Kagome. You have to stay with Souta. Stay with me," he said as his vision swirled. Another siren could be heard. Someone had called an ambulance.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and turned to the police. "Those people are not fit to be parents! They forced me to become a whore for them because they were running out of money! I don't know if there is any way to prove it, but I can assure you that a man paid them to have sex with me!" Kagome yelled.

"Is that true?" the cop asked Kenji.

"Of course it isn't!" Kenji shouted.

"It's true, I'm their son and I was the one who helped Kagome run away," another voice said from the car.

Seiji appeared and smiled at Kagome. "You two will be brought in for questioning. We will examine the girl and if what she says is true you will be put in jail for a long, long time," the cop stated.

Kagome looked for Inuyasha and saw him being walked over to the ambulance. Kagome ran inside the house and grabbed her brother, bringing him outside.

"What's going on?" Souta asked.

"We are going with the cops and Kenji and Nameo are going to jail for a long time," Kagome smiled as she watched her former foster parents getting handcuffed and put into the back of a cop car.

This turned out to be a good day aside from Inuyasha being shot. Maybe she would be able to stay by Inuyasha after all.


	12. Clumsiness

**Chapter 12: Clumsiness Isn't Always Bad, Unless You Fall on Some Glass!**

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, who was lying in a hospital bed sleeping. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. Kagome and Souta were going to be taken away by the cops again. They were going to put them in a different foster home. The couple seemed very nice, but so did Kenji and Nameo.

Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha. They had so much fun together. She just wanted to stay with him.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around the white room. A stinging pain shot up his side and he groaned. Kagome's head snapped up to look at his and she smiled to see he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"I've had better days," Inuyasha smirked at her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Inuyasha," Kagome said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch. All I needed was a couple of stitches," Inuyasha said sitting up.

"You got hurt because of me though," Kagome sobbed.

"That's no reason to cry. I'll get better," Inuyasha said.

"That's not why I'm crying. I'm leaving Inuyasha. I'm going with another foster family. They'll be here in a couple minutes I think," Kagome said wiping her tears away.

"What?! No! You aren't going anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I have to! They already signed the papers and everything. Kenji and Nameo are going to jail. They examined me and I showed them the scars on my wrists from when the guy tied me up, so the cops got another family for me and Souta," Kagome said.

"No, you need to stay with me!" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"Please don't Inuyasha. This is hard enough as it is," Kagome said pulling her hand away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you and the little guy," Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"I wish I could stay Inuyasha. I better go before I start crying again," Kagome said.

"Have a nice life," Inuyasha stated.

"You too," Kagome said and left the room.

"Why do I feel like shit?" Inuyasha asked himself and ran a hand through his hair.

Kagome leaned against the closed door and shook her head. She won't cry. Not now. Souta walked up to her and said, "They are here sis."

"Okay, let's get going," Kagome said grabbing Souta's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome, are you alright sweetheart?" Kagome's new foster mother, Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I just…It's nothing," Kagome said.

"Okay, when you're ready to talk I'm here," Yumi smiled.

"Don't worry about us, we won't do what those other people did to you," the foster father, Satoshi said.

"I know. It's just a little hard for me to trust people after that incident," Kagome stated.

"It's alright. Take your time. Meanwhile we'll enroll you into a college and Souta will get back to school soon," Yumi said.

"You don't have to put me through college. I know it's expensive," Kagome said.

"We want to make sure you have the best education possible," Satoshi said.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go to bed now," Kagome said.

"Me too," Souta said and followed Kagome to their room. They had to share a room, but they had separate beds and closets. It wasn't bad. They liked staying close to each other.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Souta asked as they got into bed.

"I just miss Inuyasha. That's all," Kagome said.

"I miss him too. Do you think we could go visit him some time?" Souta asked.

"I don't think so Souta," Kagome said turning off the lamp.

"Okay," Souta said and stopped talking so he could go to sleep. Kagome stared up into the darkness for a while before falling asleep as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been two months since Kagome and Souta moved in with Yumi and Satoshi. They had been really kind to them and Kagome and Souta starting going to school again. Kagome went to college and Souta was in 5th grade.

Kagome walked on to the campus of her university and sighed. Another day without Inuyasha. She would always pretend that everything was okay, but on the inside her heart was broken. Why did it hurt so much? It's not like she loved him. Maybe she did, but even if she did it was just beginning to turn into love. She was madly head over heels for him, right?

"Stop thinking about him!" she scolded herself.

"Kagome? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned and saw Sango walking towards her with Miroku following. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We attend school here. I didn't know you did to!" Sango smiled.

"Yeah I just started. So how have you guys been?" Kagome asked.

"Good, we saw Inuyasha the other day," Miroku stated.

Kagome's face lit up and asked, "How is he doing? Is he all the way healed yet?"

"Yeah, he's fine physically, but not mentally. He just hasn't been himself since you left," Sango said.

"Really? I wish I could see him," Kagome said.

"Why don't you?" Miroku asked.

"Because it was hard enough leaving him, I don't think I can do it twice," Kagome sighed.

"Man you two are so much in love. It's sweet," Sango smiled.

"What?! No way!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"It's pretty obvious. Especially whenever Inuyasha walks by your old room, he stops and stars at the empty bed," Miroku said.

Kagome felt her heart speed up. "He really does that?" she asked.

"Yeah, he really misses you Kagome," Sango added.

"Well maybe I can stop by and talk to him for a bit," Kagome said.

"I think you should do that. It will cheer the guy up for a second," Miroku smiled.

"Okay, I'll go after my class," Kagome said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome looked up at the familiar house in front of her. He was inside. He was only steps away from her grasp. She began to make her way up the driveway, but stopped halfway. She couldn't do it. She would just cause him more pain than before. What was she thinking coming here?

The door began to open and Inuyasha came into view. Kagome's eyes widened and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran. She ran as fast as she could away from that house.

"Kagome!!!" She heard him yell. She could fell him running after her. She didn't know how, but she knew he was right behind her. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She skidded to a stop on the rough concrete and rolled over on her back. The palms of her hands were stripped of its skin, while her right knee was scraped and her whole left leg had a long cut going up the calf. She saw a piece of bloody glass on the sidewalk and she picked it up and threw it.

Inuyasha stopped and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright? What am I saying, of course you aren't alright!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much Inuyasha! I know it's only been a couple of months, but it felt like an eternity to me," Kagome cried and hugged him.

"I missed you too Kagome," Inuyasha said and hugged her back. He breathed in her scent and sighed. He didn't realize how much he missed her until this very moment. He hooked one arm under her knees and the other arm around the small of her back. He picked her up and carried her back to his house.

Kagome dug her face into Inuyasha's shoulder as he carried her, trying to forget the pain that was pulsing through her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry I ran, I just didn't think I was ready to see you again," she whispered.

"It's okay, I understand. How are the new parents treating you? Better than me?" he asked smiling.

"Of course! They don't make me cook everyday, like someone I know," she joked.

"Well I enjoyed your cooking so that's why I made you cook everyday," he said.

"Good cover, you were just lazy," she said.

Inuyasha carried her into the house and into the living room. He laid her on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. When he returned he patched her up and said, "You are really clumsy aren't you?"

"Haha very funny! I'd have one less cut if people didn't throw broken glass on the street," Kagome said.

"Well you aren't walking anywhere with that leg, so just call you're parents and tell them you are staying here," Inuyasha said handing her the phone.

"But I have to go! I have another class and then I have to go home," Kagome said.

"You're sick, so act like it. I'm here to take care of you now call your parents or I will," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," she said and dialed the number. After explaining everything she told her foster parents that she would be staying at Inuyasha's house for the night and would be back for tomorrow. They said it was fine and to be careful.

"There, I called them," Kagome said throwing the phone at Inuyasha.

"Thank you very much, bitch," Inuyasha smirked.

"Again with the bitch?" she asked.

"Take it as a compliment," he stated.

"Sango said that I was worthy of being your something…What was that something?" she asked.

"My mate. When a dog demon calls a girl a bitch, it means she is worthy of becoming his mate," he explained.

"So does that mean you love me?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, sure, like I could love you," he joked.

"You know you love me! You love me!" she sang while smiling.

"What if I do?" he asked seriously.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. What he really serious or pretending to be serious? She had never been so confused in her life.

"I'm only kidding," he lied, seeing how freaked out she became.

"Whew! I thought you were serious for a second!" she laughed.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, now just relax and watch TV or something," he suggested.

"I might just do that," she said.


	13. Walking Out

**Chapter 13: Walking Out**

Inuyasha looked down at the little fox at his feet. Shippo had been outside, and when he saw Kagome in the house he started scratching the door to get in. Inuyasha finally let Shippo in, but kept him away from the injured Kagome.

"You can't see her right now, runt. She's hurt and she won't want you jumping on her," Inuyasha said.

The fox looked up at him before slowly making his way to his bed. He laid down in it and waited until he had permission to see Kagome.

"You're smarter than I thought," Inuyasha smiled and patted Shipp's head. Inuyasha went to the living room and found Kagome sleeping on the couch. He smiled and sat next to her. Her college uniform drew his attention. (I read somewhere that colleges in Japan have uniforms, like they do in high school, so I'm adding that into the story!) Her skirt rode up, exposing her long, flawless legs. Her shirt had folded up revealing her flat stomach, and a belly button ring.

'_She has a piercing? She's just full off surprises,' _Inuyasha thought as he leaned closer to see if he was really seeing it. It was a blue rose. Inuyasha leaned back and sighed. His eyes went up to her sleeping face.

"Dear god, she's even more beautiful when she sleeps. I have to get out of here," Inuyasha said to himself and stood up.

Kagome stirred and awoke. "Inuyasha?" she asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry. Just go back to sleep. You look like you really need it," he said.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of sad," she said.

"It's nothing, I just missed you a lot, that's all," he smiled.

"I missed you too Inuyasha. Do you think we'll see each other more often?" she asked.

"I hope so," he simply stated and left the room.

"What's going on with him?" Kagome asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome limped onto the kitchen and saw Shippo in his bed. "Hi there Shippo! Remember me?" she asked.

Shippo jumped up and jumped into her arms. "I'm glad you do! Has Inuyasha been treating you well?" Kagome asked.

Shippo rubbed his head against her shoulder in a loving way.

"Shippo! What did I tell you about bothering Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking into the kitchen. Shippo flattened his ears and jumped away from Kagome.

"Leave him alone! He wasn't bothering me!" Kagome said hitting Inuyasha, but then winced when her palm started to sting.

"You're hurt remember? You shouldn't even be standing. So sit down," Inuyasha said.

"I don't feel like it," Kagome said defiantly.

The front door opened and a tall, tan man walked in. "Hey muttface! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen fleabag!" Inuyasha called back.

The man walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw Kagome. "Why hello there! I'm Kouga, who are you?" the man smirked.

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's friend," Kagome smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome," Kouga said grabbing her hands in his.

"Back off Kouga," Inuyasha warned.

"What's wrong mutt? Scared of a little competition?" Kouga asked.

"I'd hardly call you competition!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Competition?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me Kagome, would you rather be with a strong man like me? Or a weak little boy like Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"Weak! Hell no! I kicked your ass before and I can do it again!" Inuyasha growled.

"Wait a second here! Are you two fighting over me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Kouga asked.

"That's really flattering, but I'm not that special. You really shouldn't fight over someone like me," Kagome said.

"How else will we settle this then?" Kouga asked.

"How about you don't for now?" Kagome asked.

"But then who gets you?" Kouga asked.

"Listen I'm not some property that you can have! I'm a person and I deserve respect!" Kagome yelled.

"You heard her, she doesn't want you Kouga," Inuyasha smirked.

"Well that's not fair! Why can't things be done the old way?" Kouga asked.

"The old way?" Kagome asked.

"When two males want the same female they fight to the death and the last one standing gets the girl," Kouga said.

"Wait, are you a dog demon too?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no! I'm a wolf!" Kouga boasted.

"Let's get moving you mangy wolf. Kagome's hurt and she doesn't want this right now," Inuyasha said.

"You've got it bad for her mutt," Kouga laughed.

"Shut it wolf," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and said, "Look Kouga, I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all, but now isn't the time to come in here and declare war, so could you please leave?"

Suddenly she felt fangs dig into the back of her neck. She froze in place when she heard a growling behind her. She knew that if she moved Inuyasha could kill her.

"Bad move girl. You made Inuyasha very angry," Kouga stated and began to leave.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and left the back of her neck go. "Do not fight my battles for me bitch," he growled.

Kagome nodded and whimpered. She knew Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt her, but now that she had felt these demon characteristics she knew not to disobey him.

Inuyasha let her go and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome looked after him and noticed that he was in his half demon form. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

He looked at her and she gasped. Instead of gold eyes she saw blood red ones. Two purple strips disappeared from his cheeks as he turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to do that to you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt the urge to be near him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and did the thing that shocked them both. She leaned up and connected her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he didn't know what he should do. Should he push her away? Should he kiss her back?

He felt Kagome's tongue push through his lips and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took control of the kiss. He tilted his head to get a better angel and ran his fangs across her bottom lip. She moaned slightly and opened her mouth for him. He smirked and ran his tongue over hers.

Kagome couldn't believe she was kissing Inuyasha and man was he good! She forgot to breathe and backed away panting. Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"You'd never think that you'd forget to breathe, but I just did," Kagome laughed.

"So I guess that I left you breathless," Inuyasha smirked.

"I guess you did," Kagome said.

"What happens from here Kagome? Was that just a one time thing for you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha let her go and said, "Kagome there's something you should know."

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so. It's just that I… I…" Inuyasha paused and sighed. Why was it so hard to say?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. _'Please tell me you love me,' _her mind pleaded.

"Will you come back? Will you come and live with me again?" he asked.

"You know I can't," Kagome said slightly disappointed.

"I want you with me Kagome. I haven't been doing so good after you left," Inuyasha said.

"What about my foster parents? They have been great to me. I can't just leave them and Souta," Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "I love you Kagome. Please tell me you love me back," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome let out a sob and dug her face into his chest. They wouldn't be able to see each other. Kagome had school and house duties that took up her whole day. When would they have time to see each other?

"I do Inuyasha. I love you too, but this isn't the best timing. I have school and work to do and we wouldn't be able to see each other at all," Kagome said.

"No, don't do this to me Kagome," Inuyasha said tightening his hold on her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this can't happen," Kagome said.

"No, I'm letting you walk out of my life again," he said.

Kagome pushed him away and ran for the door. He pulled her back to his chest and she began to struggle against him.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Inuyasha," Kagome begged. Teeth sunk into her neck again and he growled. He held his fangs in her neck until she stopped struggling.

"Please, just give it a chance," Inuyasha said.

"Let me go Inuyasha," Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha let her go and he watched her walk out that door. "Kagome…" he whispered.

Kagome took one last look at him before walking out of the house and out of his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Response! **

**First off I'd like to all my reviewers again! I get really excited when I see that I got new reviews and I read all of them like three times to make sure that if you have any questions I can answer then in the next chapter! **

**Nyuka: I'm really glad you like my stories! That was a huge review you left, but I loved it! Thanks! Seiji will probably not enter the story again so to answer your question he's in another foster home. His parents weren't very bright when they decided to get the police involved! Lol **

**DeadlyWolve: I'm truly flattered that you want to use my idea! You can use it as long as you don't copy everything word for word, which I'm sure you won't! I know what it's like to read a story and you like the idea so you want to write your own version of it and you can do that! I won't stop you! Lol when you get the story started tell me cuz I would love to read it!**


	14. One Last Night

**Chapter 14: One Last Night (Lemon warning! If you guys don't like lemons than skips the last half of the story and read only what's above the author's note!) **

The doorbell rang out throughout the house and Yumi opened the door. "Hi how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Kagome," Inuyasha said holding flowers.

"You're Inuyasha aren't you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"Well Kagome is at work right now," Yumi said.

"Do you know where she works?" Inuyasha asked.

"At a restaurant. That Italian one, Olive Garden," Yumi said.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said and ran off.

"Such a cute boy. Kagome should invite him for dinner sometime," Yumi smiled and closed the door.

Inuyasha ran down the street carrying the flowers in his hands. He didn't even notice all the petals flying off. He ran all the way to the restaurant and stopped when he came to the front door. He saw Kagome inside and he walked in, still out of breath from the run. Kagome was taking the order for a couple teenage girls when Inuyasha walked up to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her.

She dropped her little notebook and pen, shocked that he was there. He held out the flowers, but his face dropped when he noticed none of the flowers had their petals. The girls behind Kagome were giggling and he just decided to drop the flowers. He set them down on the table and turned back to Kagome.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I need you with me Kagome. It's only been a week since you left, but I can't have you out of my life any longer," Inuyasha said. Everyone in the restaurant grew quiet to listen to the conversation.

"I have to get back to work, please leave," Kagome said picking up her things and tried to get passed him.

"No, I let you walk out of my life once and I'm not letting it happen twice. Can't you at least give it a shot?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you already I can't. There isn't a moment in my day that I can have to myself. I can't be with you if I can never see you," Kagome whispered, so they wouldn't make a big scene.

"Would you listen to yourself?! I can help you. Quit this job and I'll help you pay for school and anything else you need," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked around at all the people staring at them. "We can't about this here," Kagome said.

"Why not? Let them listen, I don't care! I love you and I need you with me," he said. A series of aw's could be heard across the restaurant.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and said, "I can't. I just can't! I have too much on my mind right now! I have to pay for college and take care of my little brother and I just don't have time for love right now. Please understand Inuyasha, I love you, but I can't. If you're willing to wait for me then maybe we can get together after I finish college."

Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat. "Okay, I understand. Have a nice life," he said and hugged her quickly. He walked away, looking like a puppy that had just been beat.

Kagome hated seeing him like this, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't do anything until she was done with all the stuff on her plate.

Maybe in a couple years they could get together, but right now just wouldn't work out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome knocked on the door of the house and waited for it to be opened. After a while it finally opened and there stood Inuyasha.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I need you Inuyasha."

"It's the middle of the night, Kagome. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Please Inuyasha, show me what it's like to be touched without fear," Kagome whispered against his lips.

Inuyasha wasn't one to protest. He picked her up and closed the door behind her. He carried her to his room and sat her on the bed.

"Why do you want this now?" he asked.

"Because I love you Inuyasha and this is the only way I can get over my rape completely," she stated.

"Once we do this there's no going back," he warned.

"I know, just please do this for me," she said pulling him in for another kiss.

Inuyasha's hands rested on her legs, but slowly began to work their way up until they were tangled in her hair. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He could feel Kagome start to tremble and he pulled away from her. He turned on the lamp that was on his nightstand and said, "It's okay Kagome. It's just you and me."

Kagome nodded and calmed down when she saw Inuyasha's face. "Can I see the real you?" she asked.

Inuyasha changed into his half demon form and then smiled at Kagome. "I don't think we should do this Kagome. You don't seem ready," Inuyasha said.

"I want this. Please Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You were scared of me. I don't want you to be scared," he said.

"Just leave the light on and I'll be fine," she said. She began to unbutton her shirt for him.

Inuyasha stopped her and stood her up. "Allow me," he whispered and finished her job. He slid the shirt off of her shoulders and kissed her newly exposed skin.

Kagome watched him carefully and decided to undress him. She ran her hands down his chest and when she reached the hem of his shirt she pulled it up, revealing his stomach. He raised his arms and allowed her to pull his shirt all the way off. She admired his upper body, but closed her eyes when she felt his hands tracing her bra.

"Open your eyes," he ordered and she obeyed.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He was taking this very slowly. It was pure torture for the both of them. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it slid off of her arms before wrapping them around his neck.

Inuyasha loved the feel of her skin against his. He backed away from the kiss and looked down. Kagome tried to cover herself, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled them away gently.

"Don't try to hide. You're beautiful and I love you," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and tangled her hands into his hair as he began placing kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

He worked his way down and stopped at her breasts. Kagome moaned when he took one nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha smirked at the noises she was making and continued his ministrations. After worshipping each breast equally, he went back up and unzipped her skirt. It fell to the ground and Inuyasha sat her down in the bed. He undid his pants and took them off himself before he sat down next to her.

Now they were both only dress in their underwear. Kagome blushed and tried not to stare at him. Inuyasha chuckled and brought her into a soothing kiss.

"Don't be shy at a time like this," he smiled.

"I just don't know what I should do," she confessed.

"Well tonight is only for you, so we won't do anything you don't want," he said.

"I don't know what I want though," she sighed.

"Tell me what your feel for me and this very moment," he said.

"I feel like frustrated. My lower stomach is burning and I don't know why. I feel light headed and it's like I'm flying. I don't know how to describe it," she tried to explain.

Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her passionately. He pushed her to lay down on the bed, causing him to be sprawled out above her.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt you," he promised and took off the rest of their clothes.

She sighed to calm her nerves and then felt his finger sliding through her folds. She moaned and closed her eyes at the pleasure that went up her spine. Inuyasha's hand pulled away and positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Inuyasha asked just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now don't leave me like this," Kagome said and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him enter her.

He pushed himself all the way in and Kagome moaned. She had never felt anything like this before. Then he pulled almost all the way out, and just when Kagome started to whimper he thrust back in.

He continued at a slow pace, until Kagome wanted him to go faster. She tried to keep up with him when he increased his pace, but all she could do was try.

After what seemed like an eternity the spring inside of Kagome coiled up and then snapped and her orgasm took her. Her walls closed around Inuyasha's cock, milking him of his seed as he released as well. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, leaving his mark on her.

Kagome sighed in content as Inuyasha lay next to her. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome snuggled against him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night my mate," Inuyasha whispered before falling asleep also.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke and looked up at Inuyasha. He was still sleeping like a baby. Kagome got out of bed and got dressed.

She shouldn't have done that last night. This was going to break her heart. More importantly, his. She hoped he could move on with his life in the years that they spent apart.

Kagome kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking to the door. She gave him one last look before leaving. She closed the door quietly and ran out of the house.

She didn't want to do this, but she felt she had to. She other things to worry about and having Inuyasha around would stop her from doing those things.

She didn't know how wrong she was…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N!**

**Nyuka: Well I decided to make Kouga and Inuyasha friendly rivals! And as you may have realized there was no time skip just yet!**

**All the characters seem to be OOC when I write them. Lol I made Kagome seem like a real bitch by making her leave him! I wrote this chapter as one where they got back together, but I changed it because I knew that it would only shorten the story. I know you guys like really long stories, but I don't know if I can make this one into a 60 chapter story! I don't mean to offend anyone, but when stories are like 100 chapters long I kinda lose interest. I'm not saying I won't read them, but I get bored, so I don't want to make this into a boring story ya know? **

**So I will try my very hardest to make this story as long as I can and when it ends tell me if you have any questions about it! I tend to leave open endings without even knowing it and if there is enough for a sequel I will gladly make one! **

**So thanks for your time if you read this author's note! Love ya guys!**


	15. New Life

**Chapter 15: New Life**

Inuyasha awoke the next morning and turned to his side expecting to see his mate, but no one was there. He looked around the room and saw that all of her clothes were gone.

"Maybe she got up to make breakfast," he said to himself. He got up and put on a pair of boxers. He followed her scent down the stairs and it lead to the front door. He grew confused and went back to put his clothes on. When he was done he walked back down to the front door. Her scent was mixed with tears, sadness, and regret.

He walked out the door and found that it went all the way down the street. Then it finally hit him. She had ran. Pain rushed through his being as he began to run toward her house. She couldn't do this not after last night.

He ran at full speed not caring that he was still in the half demon form. He finally got to her house and pounded on the door. He kept on pounding until Souta answered.

"It's you," Souta spat.

"Is Kagome in there?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Souta's bad attitude.

"She doesn't want to see you ever again," Souta said.

"What why?" Inuyasha asked confused and hurt.

"Because you are nothing, but trouble! She came home this morning crying for you and I don't want you to see her! You hurt her so you don't get the privilege of talking to her," Souta said and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face.

"I didn't do anything to her Souta! She left me!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded in the door. After an hour he realized he wasn't going to get in that way. He sat down on the porch and thought that if he waited he could catch Kagome while she was leaving.

He rested his head in his hands and sighed. Why was she doing this? She was his mate and she didn't even know it! Did she know what would happen if mates stayed apart? If two mates were away from each other for more than seven years then they would both die. She wouldn't leave for that long would she?

That's how Inuyasha stayed for three days. Three days he sat on that porch. Yumi would bring him out food, but he would only eat a little. He slept there for two nights. On the third day he decided to go home.

Months passed and Inuyasha went to visit Kagome everyday, hoping he could talk to her. After the first six months he gave up. Then years passed. Five years to be exact and this is where we are in the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome! Are those the last of the boxes?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks for helping me unpack," Kagome smiled at her foster father. Souta ran into the room carrying another box and he dropped it.

"Careful! What if those were the China plates!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I don't see why you're moving into this place anyway. You and Hojo should've just moved into his apartment," Souta said.

"Well sorry for not giving using your idea, but his apartment was small and when we are ready to start a family together then we won't have to move out so soon," Kagome said.

"I still think he's gay," Souta commented.

"My fiancée is not gay! Now get out of here before I strangle you!" Kagome shouted.

As if on cue a tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room. "So do you like it?" he asked Kagome.

"I love it! I can't wait to marry you, Hojo," Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Me too. I'm glad you love it," Hojo said.

Kagome and Hojo met in Kagome's last year of college. They started dating a little over a year ago and have been engaged for two months now. Kagome couldn't be happier except for the fact that Hojo had ED (erectile dysfunction) so she hadn't had any good sex for the last five years.

Kagome leaned up and kissed Hojo on the lips.

"Whoa! Wait until we're gone sis! How gross!" Souta yelled.

Kagome backed away and glared at her little brother. "What did I say about leaving before I strangle you?!" she yelled and chased Souta out of the house. Hojo laughed along with Satoshi.

"That's right you better run!" Kagome called out to Souta after she stopped chasing him. Kagome turned back to the apartment and sighed. They had a lot of unpacking to do. She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"What's wrong honey?" Hojo asked.

"I'm going to be late for my interview! I can't believe this!" Kagome said and she looked for the box that had her clothes in it.

"Shit! Where is that box! Shit! I have to go!" Kagome panicked and ran out of the apartment. What she was wearing would have to do, which was a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans.

She ran down to the train and got on just before the doors shut. She sighed in relief and tried to catch her breath. About ten minutes later the train came to a halt and she got out. She had applied for a job at Taisho Corporation. It was a company that did many different things, she only wanted to apply for the secretary job and then she would work up from there.

She walked into the building and saw everyone in business suits and professional clothing. She sighed and shook her head. She definitely wasn't going to make a good impression on the interviewer.

She walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Taisho."

"Yes, take the first elevator and it will take to straight to his floor. He is waiting for you," the woman said.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled and followed the lady's directions. She stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the first office she saw. She knocked on the open door and the man sitting at the desk looked up.

"Come in Ms. Higurashi," the man said.

Kagome went into the office, closing the door behind her and she sat in the chair in front of the desk. She finally got a good look at the man and gasped.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," he stated.

"You are the owner of Taisho Corp.?" she asked standing.

"Yes I am. Now sit down so we can talk," he ordered.

"No, I can't. I have to go," she said and headed toward the door.

"Are you afraid Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome froze. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Of course she was afraid. How did he come into her life again?

"Sit down," Sesshomaru repeated and Kagome obeyed.

"Good, now tell me. Why did you leave Inuyasha?" he asked.

"That's not an interview question," she stated.

"Answer it," he snapped.

"Because I was afraid," she whispered.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"I was afraid that I would become his girlfriend and then drop all my opportunities to be with him. I was afraid that if I did that then he would drop me like a rock and make me fend for myself," she said.

"That's it? You're pathetic," he growled.

"I know and I regret leaving, but I have a new life now," she said.

"That's not my problem. I think you need to speak to Inuyasha though. He has something important to tell you," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, where can I find him?" Kagome asked.

"He's the last office at the end of the hall," he stated.

"Thank you," Kagome said and stood.

"Oh and Kagome. You can start on Monday," he said.

"But you didn't even interview me," she said confused.

"I trust you," he simply stated and gestured for Kagome to leave.

Kagome left the office smiling and began to walk to the elevator. She paused and looked down the hallway. Inuyasha was right down that hall. Kagome started to walk down the hall to the office. She knocked on the closed door and heard something crash on the inside.

"Come in!" she heard a gruff voice call out. She opened the door and looked inside. There sat Inuyasha. The love of her life.

Inuyasha looked up and immediately stood up. Kagome closed the door behind her and she took a step closer to Inuyasha. He practically tripped over the desk trying to get to her. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I missed you so much," Inuyasha said.

"Let go of me Inuyasha," Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha backed away from her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have a new life now and I can't be hugging you like this," she said.

"What do you mean a new life?" he asked.

Kagome held up her left hand to show him the engagement ring. "I'm getting married. I had hoped that you had moved on too," she said.

"How can you get married? You're my mate!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I'm not! We only slept together once," Kagome said.

"That's all it took! Have you ever wondered why you felt a stinging pain whenever you kissed that other man?" he asked.

"Where's the mark then?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled her shirt away to reveal her shoulder and found the mark where the neck met the shoulder. It was a blue moon, but it was slowly getting darker.

"It's right there," Inuyasha stated.

"How come I've never seen it before?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe because you never knew that you were mated," Inuyasha said.

"Undo it then!" Kagome ordered.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to get married and I can't get married if I'm mated to you!" Kagome yelled.

"Why did you leave? Do you know how much pain it caused me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just undo the mating and get on with your life," Kagome said.

"I can't undo it. If I do then I will die," Inuyasha said.

"What why?" Kagome asked.

"Because dog demons can only mate once in their lifetime," Inuyasha said.

"But I'm getting married to a different man other than you," Kagome said.

"Then we'll both die. Mates can only stay apart for seven years after that they die," Inuyasha said.

"Why seven years?" Kagome asked.

"Because if a mate went off to war he would most likely come home before the seven years are up. Wars usually don't even last seven years," Inuyasha explained.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, didn't you miss me at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I did. I loved you," Kagome said.

"But you don't love me now?" he asked.

"I…I…" Kagome couldn't say that she didn't. She still loved Inuyasha, but she had a new life. How could she give that up?

"Get out," he snapped.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Get out of my office," he growled.

Kagome walked to the door and opened it. "I still love you Inuyasha," she whispered before leaving.

"God damnit! Why did it turn out this way?" Inuyasha asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kagome leaned on the other side of the door and felt tears run down her face. Why did it turn out this way? If she stayed with Hojo both she and Inuyasha would die in two years, but if she went back to Inuyasha she would be leaving Hojo behind and he had only been kind to her. She didn't know what she was going to do.


	16. Sunset

**Chapter 16: Sunset**

Kagome entered her knew apartment and saw that nothing was unpacked. She sighed and went to see where Hojo was.

"Hojo? Are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a bath," Hojo called back. Kagome walked into their room and began to undress. At twenty-two years old she was already getting stressed out.

Kagome found her box of clothes and changed into some pajamas. She saw something that caught her eyes. She grabbed the shirt from the box and saw that it was the one that Inuyasha gave her. She threw it back into the box and went back into the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

"What happened at the interview?" Hojo asked from the bathtub.

"I got the job," Kagome stated with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"That's great honey! When do you start?" Hojo asked.

"No! That's not great because one of my boss's is an ex of mine! I start Monday," Kagome said.

"Well at least you can say that you're engaged to piss him off," Hojo joked.

"I told him, but the problem is that I have to see him every freaking day!" Kagome yelled and spit into the sink. She rinsed off her toothbrush and set it back in the holder.

"I'm sorry honey. We don't you come take a bath with me?" Hojo offered.

"No, I'll just start to unpack. Why didn't you try to unpack anything?" Kagome asked.

"I unpacked what we would've needed for tonight and my friend Jakotsu came over so I had to stop," Hojo said.

"Why do you hang out with a gay guy? It kind of worries me a bit. I mean he's a great guy and all, but I think a straight man hanging out with a gay man is a little weird," Kagome admitted.

"He's been my friend since high school," Hojo said getting out of the tub.

"I know, I know," Kagome said leaving to unpack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked into the giant corporate building she worked at and went to the 10th floor. She had dreading this day since the interview. She should've rejected the job before it was even offered to her. The man she loved was in the room just down the hall from her and she was engaged to another man. When did her life become like an overly dramatic soap opera?

She went to her desk and sat down. She had almost finished unpacking everything. The only thing she had left to unpack was all of her stuff.

Sesshomaru walked out of his office and over to Kagome. "I thought you weren't going to come back after seeing my brother," he stated.

"Yeah well I kind of need this job," Kagome sighed.

"Why is that? Shouldn't the man be bringing home the money?" he asked.

"Well he quit his last job a couple months ago and he never looked for a new one. He says he'd rather be a stay at home husband," she said.

"That doesn't sound right at all, but I'm glad you decided to take the job. Welcome to Taisho Corp.," he smiled and held out his hand.

"Thanks," Kagome said and shook his hand.

Sesshomaru went back into his office and closed the door. That's when Kagome got to work on setting everything up to her liking.

Just then the front door flew open and Inuyasha ran in. "Shit!" he cursed and ran to his office.

"What was that all about?" Kagome thought out loud. She went to go staple two papers together and caught her finger in the middle. One end of the staple went into her index finger causing her to give a little yelp. She pulled her finger away quickly causing the staple to drag the little hole into a line.

Kagome felt like an idiot. She watched the blood seep out of the cut and sighed. What kind of grown woman didn't know how to staple two pieces of paper together?

Inuyasha ran out of his office heading for the door. He paused when he saw Kagome staring at her finger.

"Is there something interesting about your finger?" he questioned.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked up at Inuyasha with a blank look on her face. She got out a box of bandages from her desk and pulled out one. Inuyasha walked over to the desk and looked at her finger.

"Have a little run-in with the shredder, my dear?" he joked.

"No! It was with a stapler," she replied in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha brought her finger to his lips and kissed it before cleaning the blood off with his tongue.

Kagome watched him in shock. When he stopped and looked at her she blushed and looked down.

"Can I have that band-aid?" he asked kindly.

Kagome held out the bandage without looking at him. She felt him take it out of her hand and felt him put it around her finger.

"There, good as new," he smiled letting go of her hand.

"Didn't you have somewhere to go?" Kagome asked, trying to get him to leave.

"Fuck! My meeting!" he yelled and ran out the door.

Kagome sighed in relief and looked at the bandage on her finger. She felt herself blush again just thinking about what just happened. Was what Inuyasha said really true? Would they really die if they didn't get back together? What happens to Hojo?

"A dinner date won't hurt. I'll ask him when he gets back," she thought out loud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's office and put some papers on his desk. She looked at the chair and noticed it had a massage pad hooked to it. She looked back at the door to make sure he wasn't coming before sitting down in it. She grabbed the remote and turned the pad on. The little roller things on the inside started to vibrate and move in circles.

"Oh man, that feels so good," she breathed out.

She saw that one of Inuyasha's drawers was open and she looked inside. On the top was a picture of her and Souta in the park. She picked it up and pulled it closer to get a better look at it.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from the doorway.

Kagome jumped up, dropping the picture. "Umm, I was just…dropping off some papers," she said flustered. Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to her. He looked down at the picture on the floor and bent down to pick it up. Kagome felt guilty for snooping through his stuff.

"A little curious?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look through your stuff. It was just open and…I'm sorry…" she said looking down at the ground.

"Forget it. I have nothing to be ashamed of in here," he stated.

"Listen, Inuyasha. Would you want to go to dinner sometime?" she offered.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's an apology for leaving. We could catch up o old times and discuss our mating," she said.

"Alright. Let's go after work today. I'll take us to a restaurant and when we're done I'll drop you off at home," he said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me," she smiled and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let me just put on my shoes," Kagome said and put on her heels.

"So that's what that smell was," Inuyasha laughed.

"Haha very funny," Kagome mumbled and stood up.

"Oh come on I was just kidding," he defended himself. He put his hand on the small of Kagome's back and led her out the door.

They went down to Inuyasha's car and got in. He handed Kagome a piece of paper and said, "Tell me the directions. It's a new restaurant and I've never been there before."

"Okay turn left on Nagoya Street," Kagome read the first direction.

"Thanks dear. I meant when we get close to one of the streets," Inuyasha said.

"Well be more descriptive next time," Kagome murmured.

He drove down the road with Kagome telling him where to go.

"This is where it's supposed to be," Kagome said pointing to a vacant grass field.

"Well I guess it heard we were coming and moved because it isn't here," Inuyasha snapped getting annoyed.

They got out of the car and walked into the field. Kagome looked down at the directions and saw where she went wrong.

"We were supposed to take a right at Nagoya Street," Kagome commented.

"You read wrong on the first direction?!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. He sat down in the grass and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, I really am. How about we go to your house and I'll cook dinner for you?" she offered.

"Okay, look the sun is setting. This would be a perfect lot of a hotel or something, I mean look at that view!" Inuyasha said standing.

Kagome turned around and gasped at the scene. It was absolutely beautiful. Pink, gold, and orange painted the sky. She felt warmth surround her and she looked at Inuyasha. She walked over to him and stood next to him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned back to watch the sunset.

Right now this was the perfect moment after a long day…


	17. Dinner Time

**Chapter 17: Dinner Time! (Lemon warning!) **

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Inuyasha's house. It was the same one Kagome remembered. She looked around memories flashing threw her mind. She walked into the kitchen and saw a little fox lying in its bed.

"Oh my gosh Shippo!" she squealed and the fox looked up. He instantly recognized her and jumped up on to her. Kagome caught Shippo and laughed at the giddiness of the animal.

"I can't believe you kept him. I thought you didn't want him around," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Well he grew on me and he always reminds me of how happy you were when I said you could keep him," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked down at the fox before setting him down on the ground. "I should get started on dinner," she suggested and looked through the pantry.

Kagome grabbed all the ingredients she needed to cook a good-sized meal for two people. She began to cook, but was becoming more and more nervous by the second. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her back the whole time. She finally had enough and turned to face him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she questioned getting annoyed.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grew flustered and she sat down across from him. A full blown staring contest started, before Kagome wanted to punch Inuyasha in the face, just so he could stop looking at her with those pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really am! I just was too caught up in trying to get adjusted to my new family and trying to take care of my brother, I just didn't think a boyfriend would help me at the time," Kagome confessed.

"Then why did you fucking sleep with me?! I made you my mate because I thought you had decided to stay with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I never said I was going to stay! All I wanted was one last night with you before I started getting serious about making something of my life. Honestly, I don't regret sleeping with you I only regret leaving," Kagome said.

"Then dump that fiancée of yours and come back to me! We can't live without each other and I mean that literally! If you can look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me and you want to stay with that other guy then I will release you from this mating and go off to die somewhere," he said.

"I can't do that Inuyasha! I want you alive and well. I wouldn't be able to live if I knew that you died because of me!" Kagome shouted.

"Well if I can't be with you then I can't go on living! I told you before that I need you with me and it's as true today as it was five years ago!" he shouted back standing in his chair.

"Why don't you hate me?! I left you and here you are practically begging me to come back! Why don't you hate me?" she asked, more to herself than him.

"Why would I hate you? I was hurt when you left, but I could never hate you," he said going over to pull her into his arms.

"I was pregnant Inuyasha," she stated as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You were? What happened to the baby? Is it at home with your fiancée?" he asked.

"It was aborted. The doctors said the baby was growing too fast for me to handle and if I didn't do something soon it would tear me from the inside out. I asked them if the baby would live if I tried to have it as long as I could in my stomach, but they said I would just die for no reason. There was no why for the baby to live so I had an abortion," she explained.

Inuyasha was speechless. What could you say to a story like that? His mate had gone through so much pain because of him. He knew why the baby was growing fast. It was because of his demon blood. Humans usually couldn't handle a demon baby. The only way he lived was because his father brought his mother back to life all those years ago.

"Please say that you hate me. Hate me as much as I hate myself," Kagome whispered and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh…No more tears. I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said trying to comfort her.

"That was the real reason why I didn't return to you. After the first couple months of college I had everything straightened out and I was going to go back to see you, but I got sick so I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant. Please forgive me. I killed our child," she said.

"No this is my fault. Don't you dare blame this on yourself. If it weren't for my bad blood than the baby would've been okay," he spoke softly as tears came to his own eyes. He never let those tears fall, they just stayed on his bottom lid until he blinked them away.

Suddenly they smelt smoke. Kagome backed away from Inuyasha to check on the food. The second she turned around the pan on the stove burst into flames.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and panicked. How was she going to put the fire out? She walked over to it and turned off the stove. She grabbed a dishcloth and tried to pat it out. Just then something cold and wet hit her. Inuyasha had grabbed the sprayer house attached to the sink and was spraying the fire and Kagome at the same time.

The fire went out and Inuyasha turned off the hose. Kagome turned to him, dripping wet and grabbed the hose out of his hand. She pointed it at his face threatening to turn it on.

"It was an accident Kagome. You were in the way. It was the only way to put out the fire," Inuyasha said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You could've warned me!" she yelled and turned on the hose. Water shot out and Inuyasha tried to block it with his hands. He grabbed the sprayer head and tried to take it out of her hands.

Kagome turned it off and they stared at each other for a moment. Kagome dropped the house and leaned against the cabinet. She slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. Inuyasha put the hose back and sat down beside her.

They turned their heads to look at each other and started laughing. "This was just like the first day we were together," Kagome smiled.

"Except Souta was the one who started it all," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome stopped laughing and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Inuyasha. I missed you so much!" she cried into his neck.

Inuyasha smiled gently before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Kagome," he answered.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him. A spark flew down their bodies when their lips connected. Inuyasha pulled her head closer and deepened the kiss. Five years worth of passion flowed through that kiss, making each want more.

Kagome backed away and stood up. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up too. She pulled him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"Kagome, you're engaged to another man. Don't you think this will screw up your plans?" he asked.

Kagome began to undress him and said, "That idiot has it coming. I haven't had sex in the past five years because of his little 'problem'. Besides I love you."

"I can't let you do this. You'll just regret it in the morning," he stated trying to stop her from undressing him.

Kagome kissed him again and Inuyasha immediately forgot what he was thinking. He began to undress her and pushed her down on the bed. He felt his demon begin to surface and he pushed her back to lean down. He crawled over her and attacked her mate mark. Waves of pleasure ran through her and she moved her head to give him more access.

He moved down licking at her body along the way. He hadn't remembered when he changed back into a half demon, but his dog-ears flicked forward when he heard Kagome gasp. He looked up from between her legs and his ears swiveled back against his head as he pushed his nose into the dark curls that lay in front of him, inhaling all that he could. His tongue snaked out to taste her and that caused Kagome to arch off the bed. He continued until Kagome was dripping wet from his actions.

He backed away from her and took off his boxers before flipping her on her stomach. She managed to get onto her knees, but she struggled against Inuyasha to turn around. She stopped her movement when she felt fangs grip the back of her neck. It didn't cause her any pain, it actually aroused her further.

He thrust into her suddenly and she cried out at the intrusion. He draped his body over her back and made his thrusts shallower. One hand snaked around her body to rest on Kagome's abdomen. He felt a line going across it and knew that was the scar from the abortion. He growled and let go of her neck. He pushed against the muscles there every time he reentered her.

He was hitting something inside her that sent waves of pleasure through her body. Her first orgasm caught her off guard. The ripple of sensation running through her body caused her to collapse onto her elbows. She cried out in pleasure as he leaned back on his knees making his thrusts deeper and harder.

She rested her forehead on her forearms and began to lean back against him, meeting his strokes. He growled in approval seeing his mate trying to keep up with him.

"Harder please!" she begged.

He felt his release was close and thrust into her with demonic speed. Kagome scream her second orgasm as her walls clenched around him, he came too howling his own release.

He fell over to the side, still connected to Kagome. She was shaking from exertion and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled out of her and nuzzled the back of her neck. He noticed her even breathing and found that she was sleeping.

He smiled and soon followed suit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha rolled over and reached out to hug his mate. When his hand reached nothing his eyes snapped open. He was alone in the bed. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of clean boxers. He ran down stairs and paused when he smelt something cooking in the kitchen. He entered it and found Kagome cooking breakfast in nothing put panties and one of his t-shirts.

He sighed in relief and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Good morning to you too," Kagome smiled.

"I thought you left me again," Inuyasha stated as he let go of her.

"I never do anything I regret twice. I had 12 voicemails all from my fiancée. I have to leave pretty soon to take to him," Kagome said.

"What are you going to say to him?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I have no idea. I'll probably just say I can't marry you because I don't love you anymore or something along those lines," Kagome said as she finished cooking the food.

"Who do you love?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"You of course," she smiled and kissed his cheek. She set out the food on the table when her phone started to ring. She went to answer it, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Let it be. Come eat, I know you must be hungry," he said pushing her to sit down.

"Okay, fine," she said.

They ate their breakfast and afterwards took a shower together, to get ready for work. Inuyasha drove Kagome home so she could change her clothes. They walked up the steps until they reached her apartment. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. She went into her room and went through her closet.

She heard a moan come from the bed and she looked over to see Hojo sleeping. Then from under the covers another body appeared. Kagome's eyes widen when she recognized the person. Kagome dropped all her things and screamed…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**Kagome1322: Inuyasha is 23 years old. He was 18 when they first met, at least he appeared to be. **

**Sesshomaru: I have no idea how I thought of this fic! It just kinda popped into my head. At first I wanted it to be Kagome as a homeless mute girl and Inuyasha stumbled across her one day, but then when I started writing it all these ideas came out and the story ended up like this! I'm glad you like it!**

**Nyuka: It was very tempting to tie Hojo to the tracks and have him hit by a train, but I would feel guilty if I did that. I'm sorry my story is causing you mental anguish, but think of it this way, when it's over then you won't have anguish anymore! There's something to look forward to. I'm glad you like my story! Love ya!**

**To everyone else, I'm so glad you guys aren't Hojo fans because then you'll like the next chapter! Also, I probably won't be able to update again today, but I will definitely update tomorrow! So if you'll bare with me and be patient for just this one day I will love you guys forever! Thanks a bunch!**


	18. Home

**Chapter 18: Home**

Inuyasha ran into the bedroom, afraid something might have happened to Kagome. When he got there he felt laughter rise in his chest. He bit his lip to keep it inside.

Kagome looked up at a guilty Hojo and a shocked Jakotsu. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Kagome, I can explain," Hojo said quickly.

"There's nothing to explain. Either you're really gay or really stupid! I'm so glad I didn't get to unpacking my things yet!" Kagome yelled and went over the boxes that were still full of most of her clothes.

"Oh my god, this is just too perfect!" Inuyasha laughed.

Hojo looked over at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend," Inuyasha smirked.

"Have you been cheating on me Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"It was only last night, but since you've been cheating on me before we even met than I think you can forget about me cheating and worry about yourself because you are caught!" Kagome said piling the boxes by the door.

"I tried Kagome, I really did. I just can't stop it," Hojo started.

"Here, take your ring and give it to someone else, because I don't want to be known as a failed attempt to turn a gay man straight," Kagome smiled.

"So you aren't mad?" Hojo asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad? This actually worked out pretty well for me! I've realized that my place is with Inuyasha and so no hard feelings?" she said holding out her hand.

Hojo smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! Hands off my girl! You may be gay, but you're still a man and you're naked under those sheets," Inuyasha growled.

Hojo backed away and laughed a little. Kagome dropped the ring into his hand and said, "If you guys ever decide to get married, I would like to be invited."

"Of course!" Hojo smiled. Jakotsu stayed silent, not wanting to ruin anything. Kagome grabbed her boxes and walked out of the room with Inuyasha right behind her.

Inuyasha took some boxes from her and led her down to his car. "Is that all you had?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's only clothes, but I can buy everything else I need later," Kagome said getting into the car.

Inuyasha sat in the car with her before he burst out laughing. "That was fucking priceless!" he yelled.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Kagome shouted getting annoyed.

"Oh come on Kagome, you can't look at that situation and not laugh!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah well I don't want to look back. We were together a year. Everything we built crashed down in ten minutes. Couldn't that happen to us?" Kagome said.

"No because I'm not gay," Inuyasha simply stated.

"I don't mean it like that! Aren't you scared that I'll leave you again?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let you leave even if you beg me," he said turning on the car.

"I'm glad you said that because I don't ever want to leave you again," she smiled.

They drove down the street in silence before a question popped into Kagome's head.

"Will we ever be able to have children?" she asked.

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed. "I don't know. I think that I get you pregnant when I'm a human then it should be okay, but my demon blood speeds up the process of a babies development so a human body can't handle it," he explained.

"Okay, I get it," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, I caused you that pain," Inuyasha whispered.

"You didn't do anything to hurt me," she smiled and put a hand on his thigh.

Inuyasha stopped at a red light and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. He pulled away from her and smiled at the dazed look on her face. "I love you Kagome," he said in a low voice that went straight to her bones.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and rested her forehead against his chin. A car honked for them to move and they jumped apart. Inuyasha drove off to his house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's office to drop off a couple papers. Inuyasha stood up and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind and kissed her mate mark.

"I have to get back to work," Kagome said.

"Well since I'm your boss I want you to work with me to fix my little 'problem'," Inuyasha smirked.

"The only problem about that is you aren't my only boss and Sesshomaru will fire me if I don't do my job," Kagome said pulling away from him.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked pouting like a little baby.

"Forget it. I'm not having sex with you in your office," Kagome said and began to walk out.

"You're no fun! Come on, this has always been a dream of mine!" Inuyasha said.

"Get back to work, Inuyasha," Kagome ordered and went back to her desk.

Inuyasha grumbled something and went back to work. A couple minutes later Kagome entered his office again and closed the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru just left for a meeting, so I will sleep with you just this once," Kagome smirked.

"God, I'm loving you more and more," Inuyasha said and went over to her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and began to undress her. They wouldn't have much time if Sesshomaru went to a meeting.

Suddenly the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome yelped and hid behind Inuyasha, not wearing her shirt anymore.

"Interesting, caught in the act," Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm sorry sir! I just thought if we did it once in his office he would shut up about it," Kagome said from behind Inuyasha.

"You should know better than to walk in on a demon with his mate," Inuyasha growled.

"You're needed in the meeting. I am perfectly aware of what could happen if I walked in on you two, but that's why I came before you did anything," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha handed Kagome her blouse and hid her from Sesshomaru's view as she put it on.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Kagome promised and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Inuyasha ate dinner in a nice restaurant, talking and laughing about everything and anything.

"Souta would always tell me that Hojo was gay, but I didn't think he meant it literally," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha laughed and asked, "How could you not know? I bet he didn't even have that ED, I think he just wasn't turned on by you."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Kagome asked.

"To him you aren't," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome called a waiter over to the table and smiled, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Sumai, ma'am," he answered.

Kagome stood up and asked, "Well Sumai, do you think I'm sexy?"

"Umm…Yes I do," he replied honestly.

Inuyasha glared at the kid and stood up. "Get out of here kid. Don't check out my wife again," he growled and Sumai nodded before leaving.

Kagome laughed and said, "I'm sexy."

"Well any straight man would find you sexy, now sit down and act like my mate. I don't want you asking people if you're sexy or not," Inuyasha said sitting down.

Kagome sat down again and laughed.

"It's not funny. You're mine and no one else can have you," he said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said after paying for the dinner.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Home…"

That's all that needed to be said. Kagome felt her heart speed up and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they began to walk home.

_Home: __a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household_

Home was so much more than that. Home was a safe place full of love and joy. For the first time in years Kagome had a place that she could call home.

_Home is where he is…_

**The end**

**A/N: Kagome was 17 in the beginning and now she would be 22 or around there! **

**Watch for a epilogue coming up! I hope you guys like this story! My next story will be called "Weeds" for those of you who want to read it! Thanks a bunch! I love you guys!**


	19. Epilogue!

**Epilogue**

**10 years later**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Souta. They were in their early 30s and were at Souta's weddings.

"Congrats little brother!" Kagome smiled and hugged Souta.

"I'm taller than you sis and you call me little?" Souta asked.

"Be nice to your sister," came the voice of Souta's new wife, Suki.

"Listen to your wife, she knows best," Inuyasha smirked.

"Welcome to the world of marriage," Kagome said hugging Suki.

"Thank you! Where are the little ones?" Suki asked.

"Playing with Miroku and Sango's kids," Kagome answered.

"What?! I don't want my daughters near that lecher's son!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to find his daughters.

"Sorry about him," Kagome said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, but I think you should go before he kills someone," Souta smiled.

Kagome watched Inuyasha grab Miroku by the collar and said, "Time to go." She walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him away from Miroku.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kagome shouted and began to walk away.

Those six words always made Inuyasha stop whatever he was doing and beg for her forgiveness. "But Kagome, I don't like the couch! I'm sorry!" he said following her around.

Kagome found her daughters and turned to Inuyasha. "See, they're fine, now don't bother Miroku again," Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha had two daughters. The oldest one was 9-years-old and her name was Tami. The youngest one was 5-years-old and her name was Aine.

"Well you know Kohaku. He always likes to look up their skirts," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You're hopeless sometimes! Let's get going, the reception is going to start soon," Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him along to the building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe my little brother got married today!" Kagome said as she took off her dress.

Inuyasha stood behind her, watching her with a glint in his eyes. The dress slid to the ground and Inuyasha snuck up behind her. He kissed her shoulders as his hands began to make his circles over her stomach.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned out and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Daddy!!!!" a little voice called from the other room. Inuyasha sighed and let go of Kagome.

"I'll be right back," he promised and left. He walked down the hall to Aine's room.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"There's a monster under the bed!" Aine cried and hid under the covers.

Inuyasha smiled got down in his hands and knees beside the bed and lifted up the bed skirt. Shippo ran out from under the bed and jumped up on to the bed.

"It was only Shippo," Inuyasha said getting up.

"Okay, can Shippo sleep with me tonight to protect me?" Aine asked.

"Of course honey. Now get some sleep," Inuyasha smiled and kissed Aine's forehead.

"Good night Daddy! I love you!" Aine squealed and snuggled under the covers.

"I love you too sweetheart," he whispered and left.

Inuyasha closed the door and then walked to check on Tami. She was sound asleep. He closed the door again and walked to his own room. He found Kagome sleeping in the bed, wearing what he left her in. He changed his clothes and climbed into bed next to her.

Kagome snuggled next to him and slightly woke up. "You still want to have sex?" she asked.

"You're too tired. You aren't even fully awake right now," Inuyasha laughed.

"Good idea. Nighty night, my love," Kagome said and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before falling asleep too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha watched his daughters ride their bikes. Tami was riding around on two wheels while Aine still had training wheels.

Kagome came out holding a basket of food. She sat down next to Inuyasha in the lawn and pulled out two sandwiches. She handed him one and he began to scarf it down.

"Careful, you might choke," Kagome smiled.

"I want another one," Inuyasha said.

"They are in the basket if you want it," Kagome stated.

"No, I mean kid. I want another child," Inuyasha said.

"But it takes a lot of work to just conceive one! It took forever to get pregnant with Aine," Kagome said.

"I know, but don't you want another one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I love children. I just like sleeping with the half demon you better. I can't have those children remember?" Kagome said.

"You can still have fun with the real me. Just on the nights that I'm human, we should actually try to have a baby," Inuyasha said.

"I really wanted to see what our children would look like with your demon blood in them," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha pulled her in and kissed her temple. "Well I love our girls just the way they are," he said.

"I do too, I guess I feel a little guilty about aborting our child ten years ago," Kagome said.

"It wasn't your fault. Let's just try to make another one. Please?" he said sticking out his bottom lip slightly.

"Alright, we'll try," Kagome smiled.

"Thank you! I love you so much!" Inuyasha said hugging her.

"I love you too. It's kinda hard to breathe though," Kagome said patting his back.

Inuyasha let go of her and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome accepted and leaned into the kiss. The kiss was short, sweet, and to the point. Inuyasha backed away and stared into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome blushed and looked away from his gaze. "Quit being so mushy! It's embarrassing!"

"Daddy! Can I take the other wheels off?" Aine asked.

"Are you sure you want to try it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! I'm a big girl now!" Aine smiled.

Inuyasha took off the wheels and held the bike in place. Aine began to pedal and Inuyasha ran with her, holding the seat. He let go and watched Aine ride around without the training wheels.

"Let go Daddy!" Aine yelled.

"I did!" Inuyasha called out and Aine looked back at her father. She turned back to the front and hit a tree. The bike bounced off of the tree and Aine fell off. She began to cry and Kagome ran over to her.

Inuyasha was laughing as Kagome carried Aine toward him.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't even! You were laughing at my daughter when she got hurt!" Kagome yelled and hit Inuyasha in the arm.

"Ow, hey! I'm sorry. I was just happy that she rode her bike all by herself," Inuyasha said.

Aine stopped crying and squealed, "I did! I'm a big girl now!

"You're my big girl," Inuyasha smirked and ruffled Aine's hair.

"I can't believe it. You got her to stop crying with one sentence," Kagome said amazed. She put Aine down and hit Inuyasha again.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"For being a better parent than me!" Kagome yelled.

"I may be a good father, but you're a great mother. Mother of the year! With them you are the one they go to for everything. With me you're my woman," Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I could be anything else," Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"You'll always have a home with me," Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

"You are my home," she said before deepening the kiss.

**End of Story!**

**A/N: Happy Independence Day! Fireworks were amazing this year and as a special treat I am adding this epilogue 20 minutes before midnight! Lol thanks for reading this story! I think it's my best one yet considering that the number of reviews and hits passed both of my other stories combined! Yay! Have a great night! Love you guys! **

**P.S. Look for my new story "Weeds". I'll be posting it sometime this week! **


End file.
